Secrets
by Julia Aris
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de Forfirith.Dumbledore veut rapprocher Harry et Draco.Il confie une mission au serpentard: AIMER Harry.au début Draco reste indifférent,mais les sentiments changent et les secrets se glissent.slash HPDM.SUSPENDUE voir chap 8 .
1. And So It All Begin

Titre : Secrets  
  
Auteur : Forfirith  
  
Traduction : Julia Aris.  
  
Disclaimer : cette fiction a été écrite par Forfirith (Petit clin d'œil à son attention ! ) et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Résumé général : Harry et Draco sont en 6è année. Dumbledore veut les rapprocher...Il confie alors une mission à Draco: AIMER Harry. Au début Draco reste indifférent, mais peu à peu les sentiments changent et les secrets se glissent. Slash HP/DM.  
  
Avertissement : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire qui impliquent une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, donc homophobe, s'abstenir. La fiction est classé en PG-13.  
  
[g] [i] Chapitre 1: And So It All Begin.[/i] [/g]  
  
« Ce n'est pas juste ». Marmonna Harry, en regardant sur son emploie du temps.« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. »  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » demanda Ron en mâchant des tomates frites. Il n'attendait pas de réponse et n'en reçu pas. Un long moment passa.  
  
C'était l'heure du déjeuner et les 6è années de gryffondors venaient juste de recevoir leur emploie du temps pour l'année à venir.  
  
Le problème d'Harry était qu'il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec Ron et Hermione cette année, ni aucun autre gryffondors.  
  
En fait, avec personne d'autre dans l'école entière.  
  
Excepté...  
  
Ignorant Ron, Harry se leva pour se diriger ensuite vers la table des Serpentards, où Draco Malfoy était assis, racontant ses dernières vacances à ses camarades et se vantant.  
  
C'était extrêmement énervant, vraiment.  
  
« Malfoy? » demanda Harry timidement.  
  
Malfoy leva la tête et les yeux argentés rencontrèrent les émeraudes.  
  
« Quoi? » Dit-il d'un ton cassant.  
  
« Puis je voir ton emploie du temps ? »  
  
« Oh, laisse moi réfléchir... » Railla Malfoy moqueur.« Non » termina –t- il.  
  
« Écoute, J'ai besoin de m'assurer de quelque chose, » insista Harry. « Je ne vais pas le brûler ton emploie du temps. »  
  
« Hmm. » Malfoy, dévisagea Harry de haut en bas, puis prudemment lui concéda son horaire.  
  
Harry le scruta, et gémit.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Draco  
  
« Mon emploie du temps est identique au tien! »  
  
Malfoy ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Il saisi son horaire et celui d'Harry puis les lu tour à tour.  
  
Il s'assit en silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur les papiers.  
  
"Le sadique."  
  
« Pense-tu que nous devrions aller parler à Dumbledore à propos de cela ? »  
  
« Quoi ? Ce vieil imbécile, ce cinglé ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu... » Mais il se tu quand Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui pour le faire taire. « N'insulte plus jamais Dumbledore. »  
  
« Ce doit être une erreur. » termina simplement Harry. « Dumbledore n'est pas sadique à ce point. Il sait que nous nous Haïssons. »  
  
Malfoy marmonna quelque chose mais Harry ne pu l'entendre.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« J'ai dit, je ne te hais pas. Est-tu sourd ou quelque chose comme ça ? Gronda Malfoy .« Puisque tu veux aller parler à Dumbledore, allons lui demander des explications. » termina t-il.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu aussi difficile ? » demanda doucement Harry.  
  
Malfoy sourit d'un air triste et fit seulement signe à Harry de le suivre.  
  
« Comment as-tu su où le bureau de Dumbledore était ? » questionna Harry, alors que Malfoy s'avançait vers la gargouille en pierre.  
  
Au lieu de répondre, Malfoy prononça : « Baguette de réglisse », la statue se déplaça lentement, dévoilant le passage qui menait au bureau du directeur.  
  
"Comment as-tu ... ?  
  
" Malfoy ri légèrement. Puis ils gravirent les marches de l'escalier. Il y eut un court silence.  
  
« Quand tu as dit que tu ne me haïssais pas, tu le pensais vraiment ? »Demanda Harry.  
  
Malfoy sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix, mais resta digne.  
  
" Parce que pour toi le fait que nous ne nous parlions signifiait que je te haïssais , Potter ? »  
  
"Mais..." Toutes les choses que tu as faites, toutes les choses que tu as dites, à moi, à mes amis. »  
  
"Que veux-tu ? Je suis un Serpentard. Tu es gryffondor, nous sommes rivaux » dit doucement Draco, frappant sur les portes énormes de chêne.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Pourquoi quoi ? »  
  
« Est-ce une règle, écrite quelque part que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy soient et restent rivaux jusqu'à leur mort. »  
  
"Hmm," Malfoy fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un papier, sur lequel étaient inscrit les mots exacts que venait de prononcer Harry, signé de la main de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry le lu prestement.  
  
"Bien, Je suis damné alors » marmonna –t-il.  
  
Malfoy roula des yeux et secoua la tête juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.  
  
Dumbledore se tenait debout devant eux, un léger sourire sur le visage.  
  
« Laissez moi deviner » dit-il « Vous êtes ici à propose de votre emploie du temps. »  
  
"Oui Professeur. » répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.  
  
"Entrez donc »Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir devant son bureau.  
  
Malfoy semblait légèrement nerveux tandis qu'Harry s'installa comme s'il était chez lui bien qu'il se soit abstenu de mettre ses pieds sur le bureau.  
  
"Avant que je commence mon explication qui normalement viens avant la fin. » Dumbledore souri,  
  
« J'aimerais t'informer Harry, que Draco travaille comme espion pour l'ordre.  
  
« Tu es... ? »  
  
Harry se tourna surpris vers Malfoy et le regarda :  
  
"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »  
  
« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. » répliqua Malfoy.  
  
« Oh ! »  
  
« Ainsi, »continua Dumbledore.« Draco ne travaille plus pour Voldemort. »  
  
Harry secoua sa tête, incrédule.  
  
« Puisqu'il travaillait pour l'Ordre, il peut très bien travailler pour Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour Tu-sais-qui. »  
  
« Quoi, aurais-tu peur du nom de ton maître ? demanda malicieusement Harry.  
  
« Abruti de Balafré. »  
  
« Stupide Dragon »  
  
« Amoureux des sang de bourbes. »  
  
« Blondinette. »  
  
Malfoy se rassit dans un silence assommant. Dumbledore saisi l'occasion pour dire quelque chose :  
  
« J'ai décidé de vous mettre tous les deux dans un dortoir séparé de celui des autres que vous partagerez. Vous aurez la même salle de cours, le même emploie du temps, la même table pour les repas et la même salle de bain. »  
  
« POURQUOI ? »  
  
Dumbledore soupira.  
  
« Bien écoutez-moi tous les deux. Sin vous m'interrompez une fois de plus, vous n'en saurez pas davantage. »  
  
Les deux adolescents inclinèrent de la tête.  
  
« Harry comme tu le sais, le père de Draco est un mangemort. »  
  
Harry grogna. Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
« Et depuis que Draco a décidé de devenir espion pour l'ordre, il est en grand danger. Ainsi il a besoin de protection contre son père et Lord Voldemort. »  
  
« Je peux m'en occuper moi-même ! Je n'ai pas besoin de Potter. » Protesta violement Draco.  
  
« Je ne vais pas protéger un fils de Mangemorts. » dit Harry avec dégoût.  
  
Malfoy se tourna vers Harry : « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. Continue ! »  
  
Harry prit un profond souffle et commença :  
  
« QUAND JE T AI RENCONTRE POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS, AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE TU T ES  
  
MONTRE SI ARROGANT ET SI GROSSIER QUE J AI RESSENTI DE L ANTIPATHIE A TON EGARD.  
  
DEPUIS NOTRE PREMIERE ANNEE TU T ES MONTRE DETESTABLE ENVERS MES AMIS ET MOI-  
  
MEME. TU ES COMME TON PERE, RIEN NE TE FERA CHANGER  
  
MALFOY. ET MÊME SI JE NE PEUX PAS TE HAÏR CAR JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI, POUR MOI TU  
  
ES ET SERAS TOUJOURS UN FILS DE MANGEMORT. »  
  
Harry haletant vers la fin de sa tirade, il s'effondra quelque peu sur sa chaise.  
  
Dumbledore et Malfoy gardèrent le silence. Draco se décala légèrement sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
« Potter, écoute »  
  
« Je suis désolé » le coupa Harry. « J'avais juste besoin de hurler sur quelqu'un. »  
  
« Je ne te blâme pas Harry. » Dit doucement Dumbledore. « Peux-tu sortir une minute pour que je puisse parler à Draco s'il te plait. »  
  
« Oui professeur. » murmura Harry en sortant de la salle. Dumbledore se tourna vers Malfoy.  
  
« Draco, Harry rencontre beaucoup de difficulté au niveau scolaire, sociale et tout ce qui touche Lord Voldemort » dit Dumbledore calmement. « Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le comprendre et à qui parler. Bien sur Ron et Hermione tente de l'aider, mais ils ne savent pas en grande partie ce qui le hante. Et je voudrai que ce soit toi. »  
  
« Ce qui le hante ? » demande Malfoy. « Je savais que Potter avait besoin de quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce quelqu'un serai moi. »  
  
« Draco, te rappelles-tu de ce qu'était ta vie avant, lorsque ton père rentrait de son travail. »  
  
Draco regarda le plancher et marmonna « oui.»  
  
« Etiez-vous heureux ? Vous avez aimé vos frères et vos sœurs. »  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Comment vous sentiez-vous lorsqu'il a envoyé vos frères à Durmstrang, une de vos sœurs à Beauxbâtons et a pris la vie de votre autre sœur en raison de ce qu'elle était. »  
  
Malfoy sentit les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.  
  
« Harry n'a jamais su ce qu'était la joie d'une vrai famille. Et vous, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour combler cet espace vide. Savez-vous comment il a été traité chez les Dursleys avant que nous ne l'amenions à Poudlard pour sa sécurité ? »  
  
« Comme un roi ? » répondit Draco.  
  
« Comme un esclave Draco. » Corrigea Dumbledore. « Il était affamé et battu. Il a voulu en mourir. Veux-tu qu'il meure Draco ? »  
  
Malfoy secoua immédiatement la tête.  
  
« Je ne veux que personne ne meure excepté Voldemort. »  
  
« Harry n'est pas comme tu pourrais l'imaginer. Chaque jour, il craint de devoir retourner de nouveau chez les dursleys. Il est hanté par le fait que Voldemort pourrait venir les tuer lui ou ses proches n'importe quand, il a peur de qui il est, il est terrifié. C'est pourquoi il s'éloigne peu à peu de tous ses amis, de peur qu'ils ne leur arrivent quelque chose. Toutes les nuits il est hanté par des cauchemars à propos de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il pleure dans son sommeil, il hurle dehors. »  
  
Malfoy restait muet devant ce silence assommant.  
  
« En effet il est vraiment perturbé. » dit dumbledore  
  
« Mais pourquoi doit-il me protéger ? » demanda Malfoy  
  
« Parce que même si il a peur, c'est un sorcier très puissant. Et si tu crée un lien avec lui, il te protégera, et à ton tour, tu t'inquièteras pour lui. »  
  
« Mais il m'a appelé fils de mangemort ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il devienne mon meilleur ami, si il n'a même pas confiance en moi ? » Demanda Malfoy incrédule.  
  
« Draco je ne vous demande pas de devenir amis. » indiqua Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy souleva un sourcil, puis l'autre et ses yeux s'élargirent : « non, vous voulez dire que... »  
  
« Draco, tu sais qu'il existe une sorte de chimie entre vous. » dit Dumbledore.  
  
« Non, non non je refuse... » Gronda Malfoy.  
  
« Je ne deviendrais pas le petit ami de Harry. »  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
Dumbledore souleva ses sourcils gris et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux :  
  
« Depuis quand l'appelle-tu Harry ? »  
  
« Depuis...eh bien...depuis maintenant ? » lâcha Malfoy.  
  
« Eh bien tu vois, tu l'en déjà en parti. »  
  
« Très drôle ! »  
  
« Je suis très sérieux Draco. » dit gravement Dumbledore. « Un lien profond existe entre toi et lui. »  
  
Malfoy grogna une fois de plus.  
  
« Evidement et maintenant vous allez me dire de joindre nos âmes. Quelle prédiction !»  
  
« En fait, vous n'êtes pas des âmes sœurs. » indiqua dumbledore.  
  
« Mais c'est un bon cliché. » dit Malfoy. « C'est aussi une bonne excuse pour coller ma langue au fond de sa... je ne voulais pas dire cela !!! » termina-t-il, mortifié par les paroles qui étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille.  
  
Dumbledore ri. « En effet, cela serai intéressant si vous étiez des âmes sœurs mais ce n'est pas le cas et tout cela n'est pas si simple que tu ne le crois. Le plaque contre un mur et l'embrasser sous prétexte que vous êtes âmes sœurs est trop facile. »  
  
« Vous êtes injuste. » plaida Malfoy.  
  
« Je sais. Vos appartements se situent dans la tour d'astronomie, au niveau supérieur. Vous êtes excusé de vos leçons aujourd'hui. »  
  
Alors qu'il partait Draco murmura : « Vieux loufoque complètement timbré, il parvient toujours à vous troublé et vous donne seulement le minimum d'information, vous laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale. »  
  
Mais secrètement il était heureux. Maintenant il avait une excuse pour coller sa langue partout où elle était nécessaire...  
  
« Suis-moi Harry. » dit-il au garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille penché sur le mur.  
  
Harry sursauta à la mention de son prénom.  
  
« Comment m'as-tu appelé ?» haleta Harry.  
  
« Harry... c'est ton nom, non ? »  
  
« Ou alors... » Malfoy était sur le point de lui demandé les Dursleys l'avaient frappé assez fort pour qu'il en perde la mémoire, mais il se rappela qu'il était censé sortir avec Harry.  
  
« Que dis-tu ? »  
  
« Aucune importance. Mais si moi je t'appelle Harry, tu dois aussi m'appeler Draco. » dit ce dernier.  
  
« Ok Draco. » dit Harry en appuyant un peu sur le mot. « Ca sonne bizarrement dans ma bouche Draco. »  
  
Draco lui sourit : « cela signifie Dragon. »  
  
« Mon nom et prénom signifie Dragon et Mauvaise foi, mais je ne vis seulement qu'une partie de mon prénom. »  
  
« Vraiment, c'est un vrai journal intime, mais attends... » Dit Harry  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu as souri. Draco Malfoy a souri. Cela te va bien. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. » Dit Harry tranquillement.  
  
Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. « Dumbledore m'a indiqué ou se situait notre dortoir. » dit-il.  
  
« Il nous laisse aussi la journée de libre aujourd'hui, pour que nous puissions nous installer et les arrangés. »  
  
« C'est ok. » répondit Harry en souriant. » Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire face à Ron et Hermione actuellement. Je n'arrive plus trop à les considérer comme mes meilleurs amis en ce moment » Continua t-il calmement.  
  
Ils commencèrent leur ascension dans l'escalier en spirale.  
  
« Que t'a-t-il dit encore dans son bureau ? » demanda Harry. « Tu y es resté un moment quand même. »  
  
« Oh affaires personnelles. » gesticula Draco.  
  
Harry plissa les yeux et regarda soupçonneusement Draco.  
  
« Hum... affaires personnelles vous concernant ou me concernant ? »  
  
« Eh bien, les deux ».  
  
« Oh ! »  
  
Ils marchèrent ensuite silencieusement dans la tour d'astronomie et Draco arriva finalement à localiser l'entrée de leur dortoir. Une statue d'un lion avec un serpent enroulé autour de lui en gardait l'entrée.  
  
« Quel est le mot de passe ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Draco s'agita : « Il s'active peut-être au son de notre voix. » suggéra-t- il.  
  
Harry secoua la tête : « non, il se serait ouvert lorsqu'il nous aurait entendu parler. »  
  
« Exact, pense à une expression. » instruisit Draco.  
  
« Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus? » devina Harry.  
  
La statue ne fit aucun mouvement.  
  
« Super héros. » suggéra Malfoy. Rien ne se passa.  
  
« Draco le dragon. »  
  
« Léo. »  
  
« Nardo Dicaprio. » dit Harry finissant la fin de la phrase de Draco.  
  
(N/a : normalement j'aurai du traduire Léo par lion, mais j'ai gardé le terme anglais pour conserver le jeu de mot.)  
  
Draco souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Harry soupira.  
  
« Leonardo Dicaprio. Un célèbre acteur moldu qui joue dans Titanic. » Expliqua Harry.  
  
« Ok, ok. » Draco se tourna de nouveau vers la statue. Ceci est mon dernier essaie :  
  
« Dragon of Bad Faith. » (Le terme français est dragon de mauvaise foi mais je le trouve plus joli en Anglais.)  
  
La statue se déplaça sur le côté libérant une petite entrée sur le dortoir.  
  
« As-tu de la chance ou un cerveau ? » plaisanta Harry.  
  
« Je préfèrerai l'option du cerveau mais je penche plutôt pour de la chance. » dit Draco en inclinant la tête. Les deux adolescents avancèrent dans le dortoir et la porte se referma derrière.  
  
« WOW ! » fut tout ce que Harry et Draco purent dire.  
  
La salle était magnifique, un feu énorme brûlait dans un coin, il y avait au centre de la pièce une table pour étudier, un peu plus loin près de la cheminée se trouvait un sofa, un fauteuil et un tapis avec une table basse en verre et en argent ciselé.  
  
Côte à côte se situaient deux grands lits en bois de hêtres, avec des tentures en soie avec deux immenses armoires assorties aux lits et de l'un et l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un objet que Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir à Poudlard...  
  
« Des ordinateurs ! » s'exclama Draco qui semblait ravi. Harry se tourna vers lui  
  
« Depuis quand connaît-tu les ordinateurs ? » demanda t-il.  
  
Draco sourit légèrement. « Les ordinateurs n'ont pas nécessairement besoin d'un câble pour fonctionner. Avec la magie, ils sont tout aussi faciles. »  
  
« Et tu as un ordinateur sorcier. » demanda Harry incrédule.  
  
Malfoy ri. « J'ai une fois, reprogrammer le système de la NASA et du pentagone. Je suis sur la plupart des listes de recherchés en Amérique, non en faite je suis l'homme le plus recherché d'Amérique. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais trouvé ! »  
  
La mâchoire de Harry tomba de stupeur.  
  
« J'ai également écrit des programmes pour ordinateur, crée des logiciels aussi ou encore fabriquer des potions. Je travaille en ce moment sur un système de défense contre L'Avada Kedevra. »  
  
« Wow ! » dit Harry. « Et moi qui pensait que Hermione était futée. »  
  
« Oh, elle l'est. » répondit simplement Draco. « Mais elle l'est presque partout. Moi je le suis dans tous les domaines. »  
  
Harry regarda une fois de plus la salle, elle était en plus grande partie décorée de rouge et argent et quelques fois ressortait des touches de vert et or.  
  
Les deux grands lits étaient de couleur or et argent. Leurs affaires personnelles avaient déjà été amenées et placées sur leurs lits respectifs.  
  
Harry marcha et s'avança vers son propre lit, il s'y assit et regardant le plafond il reprit la parole.  
  
« Avant que nous disions autre chose, puis-je te poser deux questions ? »  
  
« Oui bien sur. »  
  
« Est-ce que tu ronfles ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Pourquoi il y a un adorable canard en peluche sur ton oreiller? »  
  
Draco rougit légèrement et tira le petit canard vers lui.  
  
« Son nom est Oscar et je l'ai depuis toujours. » avoua –t-il.  
  
« C'est mignon. »  
  
Harry sourit et lui montra son propre jouet.  
  
« C'est Freddy. »  
  
Draco souleva les sourcils et saisit la peluche.  
  
« C'est Freddy le nounours ? »  
  
« Oui. » Harry étreignit le petit ourson. « Mon père et ma mère me l'ont donné quand j'étais tout petit et je l'ai caché dans mon placard. »  
  
« Placard ? » Draco le regarda confus.  
  
« Oui ou en d'autres termes, ma chambre à coucher. »  
  
La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit d'horreur.  
  
« Tu dormais dans un placard ? »  
  
« Oui sous l'escalier. » indiqua Harry. « Mais je ne préfère pas parler de ça. »  
  
En fait il ne voulait pas se confier à son ennemi comma à ses amis.  
  
« Naturellement. » répondit Draco. « Je comprend totalement. »  
  
Le silence envahit la pièce jusqu'à ce que Harry le brise en sautant sur son lit de joie.  
  
« Il y a un Mini-Bar.»  
  
« Cool ! »Draco suivit du regard Harry et tomba sur un petit frigo rempli de nourriture et de boissons.  
  
Juste à côté se trouvait une porte, Harry marcha silencieusement vers elle puis l'ouvrit et s'arrêta, haletant. C'était la salle de bain : elle comportait un jacuzzi, une douche, une baignoire aussi grande que celle des Préfets avec des robinets couleur or, et de larges tapis blanc immaculés.  
  
Ainsi que deux lavabos identiques en marbres, avec au-dessus un immense miroir surmonté de lampe en cristal qui éclairait la pièce d'une lumière tamisée et pour finir des toilettes cachées par un paravent en soie.  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! » dit draco dans un souffle.  
  
« Tu l'as dit ! » répondit Harry.  
  
« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Draco.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, nous avons la journée devant nous. »  
  
« Que dirais-tu de déballer nos affaires afin de tout ranger. » proposa Draco.  
  
« Ok. » Harry sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers son lit. Il vida le contenu de sa malle pour mieux le trier.  
  
Draco observait ce que faisait Harry du coin du l'œil. Le jeune gryffondor s'assurait que tout était là : sa cape d'invisibilité, un vieux parchemin, son éclair de feu, un album photo, un petit journal, sa chouette Hedwige et une photographie qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet après l'avoir regardée de longues minutes.  
  
« Tu as beaucoup d'affaires précieuses. » dit Draco, le faisant sursauté.  
  
« Oh, oui un peu ! » rougit Harry.  
  
« Tes amis t'apprécient vraiment. »  
  
« M'appréciaient. » corrigea Harry. « Avant peut-être, mais plus maintenant. »  
  
« Tu ne veux plus qu'ils le soient ? » demanda le serpentard. « Il y a tant de chose que je voudrais qu'elles ne soient pas. » soupira Harry.  
  
Draco étudia la photo de plus près et conclue qu'elle avait été faite magiquement puisqu'il y avait la mère de Harry, le père de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Draco...   
  
« Pourquoi suis-je sur la photo ? » demanda Draco incrédule.  
  
« Parce que tu constitue un part de ma vie. » répliqua tranquillement Harry. « Une part importante de ma vie. »  
  
« Je n'ai pourtant jamais pris la peine de te comprendre totalement, n'est- ce pas ?» dit le jeune blond.  
  
Harry secoua la tête. « Probablement pas. »  
  
« Ok » Draco retourna à ses affaires et entreprit de ranger des livres de magies, actuellement en sa possession.  
  
« Mal..., heu Draco ? » demanda Harry en rougissant.  
  
Ce que Harry pouvait être mignon quand il rougissait pensa Draco. « Oui. » répondit ce dernier.  
  
« Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à utiliser un ordinateur ? Je n'en n'ai jamais réellement utilisé un avant... » Harry baissa légèrement d'un ton.  
  
« Oh ! bien sur. » Draco grimaça : « je vais te montrer les bases, celles avec lesquelles j'ai commencé. »  
  
« J'espère juste que c'est du même niveau que le mien. » dit Harry nerveusement.  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour réaliser que Draco était un as de l'ordinateur. Les doigts du serpentard clignotaient au dessus du clavier et ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran.  
  
« Hum, que fais-tu ? »Demanda Harry curieux.  
  
« J'installe un système d'anti-virus et de blocage afin que personne n'entre dans nos fichiers et voient ce que nous faisons, enfin personne excepté moi bien sur. » expliqua Draco.  
  
Harry semblait légèrement déboussolé alors que le blond lui montrait comment se servir de Word, d'Excel, de Power Point ou d'Internet et il enseignait même à Harry un peu de Dactylographie.   
  
« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Harry, épuisé par ces heures passées à apprendre les techniques de l'ordinateur.  
  
Draco vérifia sa montre et s'exclama : « Harry, il est presque l'heure du déjeuner ! »  
  
Harry Fronça les sourcils : « Mais Dumbledore a précisé que nous devrions nous asseoir séparément des autres, tu te rappelles ? »  
  
« Peut-être devrions-nous juste descendre en bas. » suggéra Draco.  
  
« Ok » répondit Harry, il se leva du siège à côté de l'ordinateur et suivit Draco dans l'entrée. La statue se déplaça de nouveau et les deux adolescents sortirent. C'était une marche longue et silencieuse pour les deux garçons. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait penser à quelque chose et aucun des deux ne voulait être celui qui brisera le silence.  
  
Quand ils atteignirent enfin le grand Hall, tous ceux qui se trouvaient présent s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler s'attendant à un duel ou autre. Harry regarda le Professeur Dumbledore qui inclina la tête vers une petite table dans un coin, où personne ne mangeait.  
  
Harry souri et se dirigea vers la table et s'assit. Toute la grande salle se remit à parler et principalement au sujet des deux élèves.  
  
« Cool » dit Draco. « Nous avons juste à dire ce que nous voulons et cela apparaît automatiquement comme au Bal de Noël. « Oh! » dit Harry. Le bal de Noël...Cho...Cédric...  
  
Flash Back.   
  
Cédric était étendu à côté de lui, les bras en forme de croix.  
  
Il était mort.  
  
Fin du Flash Back.   
  
« Harry... » Demanda Draco au garçon qui semblait pétrifié : « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête et le regarda, soudainement très pâle. « Un Flash Back » murmura t-il. « Voldemort. »  
  
« Oh. » Draco regarda son plat rempli de sa nourriture favorite, poulet rôti accompagné de différentes sortes de pommes de terre et une sauce au jus de poulet. Une petite note apparut instantanément sur son couteau.  
Draco,  
  
Rappelle toi de privilégier les légumes verts, sains pour la santé.  
  
Signé : Narcissa.  
Puis Draco indiqua ensuite au plat : « Petits pois, Haricots verts et Brocolis. » « Contente, Maman ? »  
  
Harry le regardait, amusé alors qu'une deuxième note apparaissait.  
  
« Que dirais-tu de carottes aussi ? »  
  
Harry ri franchement face à l'expression qu'affichait Draco.  
  
« Pourquoi Harry traîne soudainement avec Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione. Ron gesticula, la regardant au dessus de son journal qu'il lisait (Les Canons de Chudleys, Huitième de la Ligue.)  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Il a juste besoin d'espace. Laisse-le un peu. Il ne s'habitue toujours pas à ce qui s'est produit avec Cédric et Tu sais qui. »  
  
« Oui mais pourquoi Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione la gorge serrée. « Il le déteste. »  
  
« Hermione. » dit Ron posant son journal. « Harry a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parlé, quelqu'un qui sera là pour lui. Pas toi, pas moi. Nous sommes ses amis et nous sommes là quand il est dans le besoin ou quand il le veut. Mais nous sommes ensemble maintenant toi et moi. Et Harry se sent parfois à l'écart et cela le blesse. »  
  
« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il ne nous parle plus. » dit Hermione d'un ton cassant. « A part le fait qu'il s'éloigne de nous parce qu'il se sent à l'écart et aussi à cause de tu sais qui, ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner avec Malfoy. S'il restait avec Seamus et Dean, je comprendrais, mais là... »  
  
« Ils sont intéressés l'un par l'autre plus que toute autre chose Hermione. » dit Ron. « Laisse Harry faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Il y a des choses que toi ou moi ne saurons jamais.»  
  
« Quoi ? » cingla Hermione. « Il est le garçon qui a survécu, il a sauvé le monde, il a ressuscité un meurtrier grâce à son sang. »  
  
« Hermione. » beugla Ron claquant son poing sur la table, et terrifiant plusieurs premières années (Ainsi que neville.). « Tu n'as jamais dormi dans la même pièce que lui. » Tout le monde reporta son attention sur lui.  
  
« Non. » admit finalement Hermione.  
  
« Et puis il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de complètement différent. » Indiqua doucement Ron. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et Dumbledore refuse de me le dire. »  
  
« Oh ! » dit Hermione .Il y eut un long silence. « Mais pourquoi Malfoy ? »  
  
« PARCE QUE LES CONTRAIRES S ATTIRENT, HERMIONE ! » Hurla Ron.  
  
Hermione s'effondra sur son siège : « merde. » était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire à cet instant. « Tu as raison. »  
  
« J'ai raison ? » grimaça Ron. « Mais j'ai toujours raison en fait ! C'est même très énervant. »  
  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de rire, mais pendant qu'elle parlait avec les autres gryffondors, elle ne s'occupait pas des problèmes de son meilleur ami.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa relativement lentement pour Harry et Mal...heu je veux dire Draco. Le serpentard semblait très heureux d'écrire des programmes extrêmement compliqués, sur son ordinateur, tandis qu'Harry écrivait sur son journal intime.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
Tu ne vas jamais croire ceci.  
  
Je suis assis dans une chambre en compagnie de Draco Malfoy que nous devons partager pour je ne sais combien de temps, et nous ne nous battons pas. Il est en fait tout à fait charmant. Je me demande s'il sait que je suis gay.  
  
J'ai eu un autre Flash Back au déjeuner. Cette fois-ci il était de Cédric, et non de Sirius. Je serais complètement effondré si j'en avais eu un de lui.  
  
Notre chambre est très jolie, et pas du tout comme tu pourrais le croire. Draco a un jouet assez mignon : un petit canard nommé Oscar. Une de ses jambes a du se découdre car il y a du fil cousu par-dessus le précédent.  
  
Draco est un as de l'ordinateur, apparemment il a récrit le système entier de la NASA et du Pentagone. Il semble avoir une quantité étonnante d'expertise électronique moldu.  
  
0o0o0o  
  
Harry regardait Draco qui fixait intensément l'écran, apparemment très amusé. Il laissa sa tête pencher sur le côté.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« D'habitude je dédaigne les chaînes de courrier, mais celui-ci est drôle ! » Draco ri.  
  
Harry se leva du lit, posant son journal et s'approcha de Draco. « Bon dieu ! »  
  
Environ 50 à 70 petits hamsters dansaient de haut ne bas, l'air gêné, mais pourtant ravissant et ils chantaient : » Da-da-dee-da-dee-da-do-do-da-da- dee-da-det-det-doooo..."  
  
Harry ri.  
  
« Qui te l'a envoyé? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. » indiqua Draco rapidement.  
  
Harry vérifia le nom dans l'en tête de l'email : JulianMalfoyDurmstrang.com.  
  
« Julian Malfoy ? Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« Ce sont mes affaires. » répliqua le serpentard.  
  
Harry inclina la tête et regarda le nom des autres personnes de la liste :  
  
ElenaMalfoyBeauxbatons.com  
  
HugoMalfoyDurmstrang.com  
  
ThomasMalfoyDurmstrang.com  
  
LucasMalfoyDevilBoy.com  
  
« Qui sont toutes ces personnes ? » demanda Harry. « Des parents à toi. »  
  
« Oui » le ton employé par Draco indiqua à Harry de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Soudainement un nouveau courrier apparu.  
  
From: Elena  
  
Subject: oops!  
  
Draco, Je suis vraiment dans la merde, j'ai donné un coup de pied dans un ballon de foot et a cassé la nouvelle fenêtre en verre de Madame Maxime.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Papa va certainement me tuer s'il l'apprend. Il faudrait que quelque chose de vraiment brillant se produise. Un miracle peut-être ? Du genre que tu battes Harry Potter au quidditch.  
  
Sur ce Draco bouda légèrement  
  
Arrête de bouder Draco. Je te connais. Passe bien tes BUSES cette année, car si tu laisses encore la place à Granger, Papa n'y survivra pas. Et alors s'il découvre que tu es gay et un as en informatique moldu, tu l'achèves. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il déteste les moldus. Pas vraiment que je puisse parler mais...  
  
J'ai obtenu mon BUSE en charme en même pas 5 minutes. A bientôt.  
  
Elena. Respectant la vie privée de Draco, Harry ne dit rien.  
  
« J'ai une question » dit Draco alors que les deux adolescents se préparaient pour aller au lit. Ils avaient pratiqué le quidditch pendant un long moment et Harry avait gagné trois fois haut la main. Le dîner avait été plutôt embarrassant, tout le monde continuer de demander pourquoi Harry et lui mangeaient ensemble, seuls.  
  
« Dis toujours. » répondit Harry en enlevant sa robe de quidditch.  
  
« Est-ce que tu ronfles ? ».  
  
Harry devint pale. « Non, on ne peut pas dire ça comme ça. » « Comment ça, on ne peut pas dire ça comme ça, tu fais quoi ? » « Je dors disons assez mal. » « Ah. » Draco mordit sa lèvre et rentra dans son lit. « 'Nuit ». « 'Nuit » répondit Harry, dérivant déjà dans son sommeil. Draco, cependant restait éveillé, observant le jeune gryffondor, s'assurant qu'il n'avait aucun cauchemar. Il devait s'être endormi puisqu'il fut réveillé par un cri étranglé provenant de Harry. Il se redressa sur son lit, Harry se tenait dans son lit, la terreur se lisant sur son visage. « Harry ! » Draco sauta du lit, et s'assit sur celui du gryffondor, cherchant à le réveiller de sa transe. Il le prit contre lui pour essayer de le calmer et le berça. « Chut... c'est rien Harry ! Calme toi. » Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrit subitement, pleins de larmes. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco. « C'est juste un cauchemar, ce n'est pas réel calme-toi. »  
  
Flash Back.   
  
« C'est rien Julia. » chuchota Draco. « C'est seulement un rêve. » « Il t'avait enlevé Draco ! » pleura la jeune brunette, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond.« Le méchant monsieur viendra, avec ses cheveux blonds et son ruban noir ! » Draco frissonna. Non...ce n'est pas possible. « C'est ton père Julia, n'est-ce pas ! » murmura t-il à la petite fille. « Méchant monsieur. » dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.  
  
Fin du Flash Back.   
  
Draco trembla légèrement, et resserra son étreinte sur Harry qui eut sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Draco.  
  
« Julia. » chuchota-t-il, les larmes se formant au coin des yeux.  
  
0o0o0o0« Sauve-le Draco ! Sauve-le puisque tu n'as pu me sauver. »0o0o0o0o0  
  
« Pour toi Julia. » chuchota Draco, serrant Harry étroitement. « Je le sauverai pour toi. »  
  
Fin du premier chapitre, eh ben ça été du boulot : 14 pages Word. !!! Mais vu que je me suis fait opéré des dents de sagesse hier, j'ai tout mon temps. Je ressemble à un hamster c'est horrible. ----... mais bon dans 1 semaine ça devrait aller. ))).  
  
Au départ les prénoms choisit par l'auteur pour les parents de Draco étaient : Tariq, Meenah, Saleem, Nazir et Abdul, mais j'ai préféré les changer pour leur donner une consonance plus Anglaise je dirai. Et quand à Nadia je l'ai transformé en Julia, prénom au début choisi par Forfirith dans la version anglaise, mais changé au dernier moment.  
  
Ne me jugez pas trop s'il y a des fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographes, je n'y fait pas trop attention, vu que je suis concentré sur la traduction. Pardonnez moi d'avance.  
  
En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas review !!!!  
  
Julia Aris.  
  
. 


	2. Nouvelles classes, vieux professeurs

Titre : Secrets  
  
Auteur : Forfirith  
  
Traduction : Julia Aris.  
  
Disclaimer : cette fiction a été écrite par Forfirith et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Salut tout le monde... eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite de Secrets. Je ne devais normalement pas l'updater avant de rentrer de vacances, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine (je pars à la montagne demain.) mais vos reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir que j'avais qu'une envie c'était de vous mettre la suite. Sérieux quand, j'ai lu vos messages, je me suis dit : Julia, ma fille tu sais au moins pourquoi tu traduis. Je suis une traductrice comblée !!!  
  
Merci, merci, merci encore pour tout.  
  
Et voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hayden59 : Merci pour le compliment, ça fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture du chapitre 2. Bisous, Julia.  
  
Mififou : Ton message a vraiment le mérite d'être explicite , mais ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça donne envie de continuer et de traduire. Bisous et en espérant te revoir au prochain chap.  
  
Artémis : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment. Je ne suis pas un as en anglais mais je me débrouille comme je peux. En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il te plait autant que le premier. Bisous, . Julia.  
  
Melhuiwen : Hum alors beaucoup de chose à dire. Voyons d'abord, je suis désolé si c'est un peu rapide pour la relation H/D mais j'y suis pour rien. Mais je pense que c'est parce que l'auteur ne juge pas capital de s'étendre sur la naissance de leur amitié. Pour les traductions, tu as entièrement raison, beaucoup croit qu'avec un dico on peut s'en sortir, eh ben moi je dis ils ont tout faux. C'est parfois prise de tête mais j'y prends trop de plaisir quand les fictions sont bonnes. Ah et aussi, super les fics que tu traduis. (Je les conseille vivement à tout le monde.) Allez bisous et à bientôt.  
  
Jaelite : merci de m'encourager, mais tu sais c'est surtout à Forfirith qu'il faut tirer son chapeau, je ne suis que son humble traductrice !!! Mais contente que ça te plaise quand même. Bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.  
  
Syl2sy : Ne reste pas trop scotché quand même sinon, tu pourras plus m'écrire de review. Moi aussi je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre, j'ai tout de suite adoré et j'ai réagi à peu près comme toi. Qui ne ferait pas pareil à notre place (Qui a dit que je faisais du favoritisme et que je n'avais pas un point de vue objectif envers Forfirith... dénoncez-vous !!!) non je rigole c'est juste que j'aime trop sa fic. Allez bisous et bonne lecture. Julia.  
  
Lee-NC-Kass : Salut les filles, eh oui notre dragon préféré est bel et bien un as de l'ordi, pour ce qui est de le rencontrer sur un chat je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas son genre.  
  
Draco : Eh Julia, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, si ces demoiselles veulent discuter je suis à leur service.  
  
Harry : Draco.... ----, je te signale que tu es à moi, ne t'avise pas de faire du charme à ces jeunes filles.  
  
Draco : ho, Harry tu es là, je ne t'avais pas vu. (Un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.)  
  
Julia : eh les deux, c'est pas encore votre tour de parler, allez filez avant que je me fâche.  
  
Draco : oh, ça va on ne peut même plus plaisantez, cette traductrice pire que l'auteur.  
  
Harry : Où tu vas mon dragon, nous avons des choses à régler tous les deux.  
  
Excusez les filles, ils sont vraiment turbulents des fois. ). Pour mes joues de Hamster, c'est vrai que une semaine c'est cours, comparé à d'autres mais je vous assure que c'est déjà trop. Oui, toutes les personnes de la famille malfoy dont j'ai parlé sont ses frères et sœurs, mais ils n'ont pas été envoyés à Poudlard, mais à Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Moi j'aime bien Julian et Elena. Bon et les filles, merci pour votre review et vos encouragements. Je souhaite vivement vous retrouvez au prochain chapitre. Bisous, amicalement Julia.  
  
Tobby : tu es ma deuxième review, mais ma première signée. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas habituel pour un premier chapitre d'être aussi long, ils sont d'habitudes zappés, abrégés. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux, bien expliqué les contextes, les circonstances pour que les lecteurs comprennent l'histoire. Donc Forfirith a bien fait d'écrire un long chapitre. Mais pour l'instant tous ceux que j'ai traduis, seront moins longs. Normalement Draco Malfoy est censé être seul, mais c'est vraiment triste, je préfère aussi qu'il ait des frères et sœurs, ça change un peu. Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review. Big bisous et bientôt.  
  
Ouky : En effet, Draco as de l'informatique n'est pas commun, mais comme tu dis pourquoi pas. Après tout c'est un jeune homme mystérieux, et ensorcelant, il a encore beaucoup de secrets. Et pour Ron, je dirai que c'est même plus qu'irréaliste, normalement je le verrai plus s'évanouir en voyant Harry et Draco ensemble. Lol !!! Et tu vois j'ai fait vraiment vite pour la suite. Bisous et .  
  
Voilà, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, maintenant je ne vous dis qu'une seule chose : BONNE LECTURE !  
  
[g] [i] Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles classes, vieux professeurs. [/i] [/g]  
  
La lumière du soleil traversait les fenêtres éclairant le lit des deux jeunes adolescents. Draco cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la brillante lumière, il remua un peu et sentit quelque chose à côté de lui et cette chose était.........vivante !  
  
Draco se décala et pu observer, un Harry endormi aussi paisible qu'un ange. Ses cheveux noirs s'étendaient en désordre sur son visage et Draco se rappela la nuit précédente. Les souvenirs de Julia, les cauchemars qu'elle avait, le cauchemar que Harry avait eu...  
  
Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers Draco, il semblait légèrement assommé.  
  
« 'jour. » parvint-il à dire finalement.« Bien dormi ? »  
  
« La deuxième partie de la nuit, oui. » indiqua Draco.« Tu as eu un cauchemar. »Expliqua-t-il ensuite.  
  
« Moi !!! » demanda Harry surpris. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »  
  
« Oui. » répondit Draco, puis pensa pour lui-même. « Moi je me souviens toujours de mes cauchemars. »  
  
Puis il décala son bras afin que Harry puisse sortir du lit. « Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
Draco consulta sa montra : « 6.00 du mat. ». Dit-il. « Pourquoi le soleil se lève-t-il aussi tôt ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Nous avons plein de chose à faire» répondit Harry. « Nous devons être dans la grande salle à 8.00 »  
  
« Comment ça plein de choses à faire ? » a demandé Draco.  
  
« Prendre une douche, ranger le désordre autour de l'ordinateur, faire nos lits, et être prêts pour les cours d'aujourd'hui. » énuméra Harry en comptant sur ses doigts.  
  
« Oh ! » dit Draco en s'asseyant, ses cheveux partant dans toutes les directions.   
  
Alors qu'Harry enlevait son haut de pyjama, Draco se détourna embarrassé. Le jeune Gryffondor ri légèrement.  
  
« Cool Draco, j'enlève juste le haut, tu n'as pas à être embarrassé, nous sommes deux garçons. »  
  
« Je sais, et en plus quand je rougis, cela ne me va pas au teint. »  
  
Harry ri nerveusement. « Pourquoi es-tu tellement préoccupé par ton apparence. » demanda Harry. « Après tout c'est l'intérieur qui compte. »  
  
« Tu regardes trop de Disney. »  
  
« Quoi ? » interrogea le brun.  
  
« Walt Disney, le réalisateur de dessin animé : celui qui à inventer Mickey la souris et Donald le canard. » expliqua Draco. Harry le regarda confus.  
  
« Qui est Mickey, » demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais regardé la télé de sa vie.  
  
« Oh mon dieu. « Pensa Draco. « Il a grandi avec des moldus et ne sait pas ce qu'est Walt Disney. »  
  
« Eh bien mickey Mouse, cela ne te dit rien. » dit Draco. « Et tu comptes prendre ta douche ou je vais devoir te regarder toute la journée à moitié nu devant moi. »  
  
Harry marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain en boudant. Il ouvrit les robinets et laissa couler l'eau, puis il ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.  
  
« Draco ! » appela Harry.  
  
« Oui. » répondit ce dernier. « Quelque chose ne va pas. »  
  
« L'eau est froide et je n'arrive pas à la régler. Il y a aussi des recommandations sur le mur. »  
  
« Ok. » Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et tripota le robinet d'eau froide, soudain Harry cria.  
  
« Tu l'as fais exprès stupide Dragon ! »  
  
« Non ! » Protesta draco.  
  
« L'eau est glaciale, je me gèle là dedans. »  
  
Draco ri légèrement, puis tourna le robinet d'eau chaude pour équilibré la température.  
  
« Ah ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'est mieux. »  
  
Draco tenta de tourner une fois encore le robinet d'eau froide.  
  
« N'y pense même pas ! » prévint Harry.  
  
Draco sourit timidement et s'abstint de donner une autre douche froide à Harry.  
  
Harry obtint sa vengeance sur Draco en déclenchant un charme pour fabriquer la pluie sur le serpentard. Et celui-ci admit sa défaite.  
  
Le jeune gryffondor sortit finalement de la salle de bain, et entra dans la chambre avec seulement une serviette enroulé autour des hanches.  
  
« Alors qu'as-tu inventé jusqu'ici, » demanda Harry, alors que Draco restait plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
« Des sorts de défense la plupart du temps. » répondit-il finalement. « Je viens juste de finir un bouclier contre le cruciatus, j'ai également crée des breuvages magiques de guérison, et je travaille en ce moment sur l'anti-sort du Avada Kedevra et une potion revigorante. »  
  
« Et que fait exactement une potion revigorante ? »  
  
« Elle ressuscite une personne décédée, elle fait revivre si tu préfères. » répondit Draco. « Cette idée nous provient d'une personne qui a découvert l'immortalité. »  
  
« Je connais le secret de l'immortalité. » Dit Harry. « Elle est donnée par la pierre philosophale, mais celle-ci a été détruite lors de ma première année. »  
  
« Il existe beaucoup de manières, plus ou moins complexe de devenir immortel. »  
  
« Oh non, je suis maudit. » gémit Harry en regardant son emploie du temps. « Le premier cours que nous avons est Potions. »  
  
« Qui a-t-il de déplaisant à cela ? » demanda innocemment Draco. Harry souleva un sourcil. « N'as-tu pas remarqué que Snape me déteste. » dit Harry, la mine sombre.  
  
« Oui mais c'est comme d'habitude, nous aurons classe de potion avec les autres comme nous le faisons depuis toujours. » rétorqua Draco. Harry secoua la tête.  
  
« Justement, nous n'avons aucun cours avec les autres, à part le vendredi. » expliqua le brun. Draco gémit.  
  
« Mais nous n'avons pas Snape, nous avons un précepteur privé. »  
  
« Qui, regarde son nom. » Harry consulta l'emploie du temps et grimaça.  
  
« Professeur Lupin. »  
  
Draco resta paralysé, mortifié.  
  
« Il n'est pas mauvais ! » rassura Harry, une heure plus tard alors qu'il marchait en direction de la tour d'astronomie et que Draco gémissait.  
  
« Ce type m'a transformé en Furet ! »  
  
« Non ça c'était Maugrey ! en fait, non c'était Croupton Junior qui avait pris du Polynectar et pris l'apparence de Maugrey. »  
  
« Aucun des Professeurs de DCFM ne m'a aimé. » pleurnicha Draco alors qu'il faisait un pas dans l'escalier.  
  
« Je me demande pourquoi. » répliqua sèchement Harry.  
  
« Quirrel, lui n'aimait personne, Lockart était intéressé que par lui-même, Lupin était un loup-garou et je l'ai taquiné et quant à Maugrey c'est un fou, quand il ne me transforme pas en furet, il me lance des sortilège impardonnable. » énuméra Draco.  
  
Harry ri, puis son visage devint sérieux : « Comment as-tu changé ? »  
  
« Tu parle de ma chemise ? » demanda le blond incrédule.  
  
« Non, comment as-tu changé de personnalité ? » expliqua Harry. « Je veux dire, tu es passé du Prince des serpentards au cœur d'acier, au jeune homme agréable qui s'inquiète pour les autres et tout ça en 24 heures. »  
  
« Cela veut dire que je te semble moins mauvais maintenant. » se moqua Draco tout en étant terrifié. Harry ri nerveusement.  
  
« Non, maintenant tu es devenu un adorable petit furet. » dit Harry en saisissant Draco par la taille. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que les deux adolescents, rougissant s'écartent l'un de l'autre, réalisant la marque d'affection qu'ils venaient de se témoigner.  
  
« C'est un fait. » se dit draco pour lui-même. « C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a conseillé pour me rapproché de Harry ou plus précisément devenir son petit ami. Je n'ai fais qu'exécuter les ordres » pensa-t-il.  
  
Mais l'autre parti de lui-même le rendait confus : « Dumbledore sait que tu es gay, ainsi que la majeur partie de ta famille, excepté ton père. Tu éprouves des sentiments pour Harry.  
  
Moi, jamais ! Je sais ce que je fais, je suis maître de mes sentiments depuis toujours...  
  
Tu t'inquiètes, tu t'inquiètes sans arrêt depuis L'Incident...  
  
Va t-en. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !Je ne veux pas parler de lui.  
  
C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire. Merci de sais ce que je fais... »  
  
De l'autre côté, Harry avait aussi une discussion mentale avec sa conscience.  
  
« C'est un Malfoy, un fils de Satan !   
  
Mais il est tellement mignon ! Et tellement adorable ! On a tellement envie de le câliner. Et puis il est tellement différent de d'habitude.  
  
C'est peut-être l'effet d'un sort... répliquait sa conscience  
  
Où il a des sentiments réels à mon égard peut-être ? »  
  
Les deux garçons étaient tellement absorbés dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'ils avaient atteint la grande salle. Harry fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir Hermione et ron se diriger vers lui.  
  
« Harry, pourquoi traîne tu avec... » Interrogea Ron, un peu embarrassé.  
  
« Ce fils de mangemort ? » compléta Draco.  
  
« Hum... pourquoi reste-tu avec cette face de Furet ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Dumbledore nous a mis ensemble pour notre protection. » Dit Draco. « Nous étions aussi choqué que vous, mais nous apprenons à vivre avec. »  
  
« Harry, il va te trahir dans le dos, et tu ne t'en rendras pas compte. » protesta Ron.  
  
« Tu ne sais rien de toute cette affaire ! Alors pour l'amour du ciel Weasley, arrête. » Dit Draco d'un ton cassant  
  
« LAISSE HARRY PARLER. » Hurla Ron. Le grand Hall disparut dans un silence mortel.  
  
« Harry. » demanda Ron « Est-ce vrai ? » le Brun inclina la tête.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé, à moi où à Hermione ? » supplia Ron doucement. « Depuis que tu es revenu de l'été de ta quatrième année... »  
  
« Va te faire ! » cria Harry, puis tourna à gauche de la grande salle.  
  
« Wow ! » murmura draco. Puis se tournant vers Ron. « Il cherche toujours une sortie théâtrale et dramatique. »  
  
Ron ne dit rien mais le regarda suspicieux. Hermione qui n'avait pas prononcé une parole durant l'échange parle :  
  
« Laisse-le Ron. Nous irons demander des explications à son sujet à Dumbledore, un peu plus tard. »  
  
Elle regarda Draco d'un air mauvais et s'éloigna. Draco qui avait soudainement perdu l'appétit, pris le couloir de gauche afin de suivre et de trouver Harry.  
  
Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron qui regardait ses frites avec colère.  
  
« Je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec Harry. » dit-il. « Je voulais juste savoir les raisons de pourquoi il restait avec Malfoy. »  
  
« Ron, » Dit Hermione « Et lui, quel genre d'ami est-il si les premiers mots qu'il ta dit cette année sont Va te faire ? »  
  
« Quelque chose lui est arrivé. » dit Ron. « D'habitude quand il vient à la maison l'été, il est toujours discret au sujet de ses moldus, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il n'a absolument rien dit, même m'a mère n'a rien pu en tirer lorsque nous étions sur la plateforme 9 ¾ . Il est resté tout l'été avec ses moldus, apparemment Dumbledore lui a interdit de venir. « Cela ne ressemble pas à Dumbledore pourtant. » dit Hermione, confuse.  
  
« Normalement, il laisse Harry venir pou les deux dernières semaines de vacances. »  
  
« Et je suis persuadé que Malfoy sait ce qu'il a ! » murmura Ron. « Et je le saurai mme si je doit pour cela utiliser un couteau de boucher. »  
  
« Ron. » Dit Hermione. « As-tu oublié notre discussion d'hier sur les contraires qui s'attirent, c'est le choix d'Harry de l'avoir dit à Draco. Tu ne dois pas le blesser ! »  
  
« Je ne veux pas le blesser. » Gesticula Ron. « Je veux juste l'intimider. »  
  
« Cela reste mal. Je ne crois pas que Harry pensera que tu es un bon ami si tu poursuis Malfoy avec un couteau de boucher ensanglanté. » Dit Hermione dont la voix était montée un octave plus haut.  
  
« Il est propre d'abord et... »  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! »  
  
« Harry ! » appela Draco. « Harry, où es-tu ? »  
  
« ici. » répondit une petite voix. Draco suivit la voix et pénétra dans une salle de classe vide, et trouva le jeune gryffondor assit sur un bureau, l'air triste.  
  
« Harry, nous commençons les cours dans moins d'une heure et tu n'as même pas déjeuné. Et tu vas passer toute cette heure dans cette salle qui sent le moisi à te morfondre parce que tu t'es disputé avec ton meilleur ami. » Demanda Draco. Il fit une pause, puis s'assit à côté du brun qui regardait dans le vide.  
  
« Harry ? Hé ho ? » Dit-il en passant sa main devant le visage du gryffondor, mais sans que Harry réagisse.  
  
« Voyons voir... » Dit Draco espiègle. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait attirer l'attention de Harry Potter... peut-être le fait que Cho Chang fasse un strip-tease juste devant lui. »  
  
La bouche de Harry se contracta mais il ne réagit pas plus.  
  
« Que dirais-tu si je te forçais à regarder Snape prendre un bain si tu ne me parles pas... »  
  
Harry mordit sa lèvre mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Hum... peut-être vais-je me déshabiller ? » ces dernières paroles attirent immédiatement l'attention de Harry.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il paniqué. Draco se mit à rire.  
  
« Pas de souci Harry, je plaisantais juste. »  
  
« Oh. » Harry affichait un regard déçu, mais réjouit par le fait que Draco l'ai cajolé pour qu'il lui parle.  
  
« Je ne suis jamais méchant avec...quiconque que se soit. » indiqua Harry. « Bien sur, sauf à quelques occasions, Ron et Hermione se chamaillent souvent entre eux, et parfois il en est de même pour moi et mon oncle. » poursuivit Harry. «Mais jamais je ne disais Va te faire . »  
  
« Vraiment ? Chez moi, c'est un langage courant. » Harry l'a regardé étonné.  
  
« Où du moins avant. » corrigea Draco. « Les temps changent, les gens changent mais avant c'était ainsi. »  
  
Harry l'invita à continuer mais le serpentard secoua la tête.  
  
« Non je préfère ne rien dire. » murmura t-il. « Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que le bon temps est révolu et qu'il ne reviendra jamais. »  
  
« Quelle période de Bon temps ? » demanda Harry. « De quoi parles-tu? » Il fit une pause puis se rappela les emails.  
  
« Tu as des frères et sœurs, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota le brun. « Et ils vous aimaient beaucoup. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas parler d'eux. » répondit Draco, regardant Harry les yeux brillants. « un jour je te le raconterais, mais le temps n'est pas encore venu, nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
Soudain la cloche retentit pour sonner le début des classes et Draco sourit : « Let's go to potions. »  
  
Pendant qu'il se levaient, draco recommença à se plaindre au sujet de Lupin : « Il est censé nous enseigner la DCFM et non toutes nos leçons ! Et c'est un loup-garou, à quoi pense donc Dumbledore ? »  
  
« Peut-être pourrais-tu trouver un antidote pour les Loups-garous ? » suggéra Harry.  
  
Draco gronda . « C'est impossible. »Dit-il « Trouver tous les ingrédients prendrait des années c'est une potion extrêmement complexe qui nécessite beaucoup de patience et de concentration, plus complexe que tous les remèdes normaux... »  
  
Draco s'arrêta. « C'est... »  
  
« C'est... » Encouragea Harry.  
  
« À chaque fois, nous avons cherché quelque chose qui retournerai le loup- garou à un état d'humain et en bonne santé, mais nous n'avons eu aucun résultats ! si ma théorie était juste, nous aurions d'ajouter des cheveux de Loup-garou pour augmenter la potion et aussi la perfectionnée ! Et si chaque Loup-garou est unique... »  
  
« Une potion différente pour chaque Loup-garou... » compléta Harry en comprenant. « C'est brillant. »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
« Tu es si prévisible. »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
Pour la première fois, Harry apprécia le cours de potion, et non Draco, particulièrement parce que Lupin favorisait Harry, tandis que Draco était d'habitude l'élève favori du professeur de potion : Snape.  
  
La deuxième heure de cours était consacrée à la DCFM, et à aide égale Draco apprécia cette leçon. Remus leur enseigna le sort du patronus, qu'il a d'ailleurs maîtrisé beaucoup plus rapidement que Harry, son patronus a pris comme forme un imposant Dragon qui chassa le détraqueur de Harry au loin.  
  
« Génial, pour une fois j'ai apprécié le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. » Admis Draco.Harry gardait un œil pour Ron et Hermione, espérant pouvoir leur faire des excuses et s'expliquer peut-être, mais la cloche sonna sans qu'il pu les trouver dans la cour glaciale.  
  
« Ne pourraient-ils pas nous laisser dedans pendant l'hiver, » dit Draco tremblant de froid alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de sortilèges enseigné une fois de plus par le Pr. Lupin.  
  
Lupin leur appris toutes sortes de connaissance au sujet du sort « Fidélitas » ses yeux clignèrent en direction de Harry avant de commencer ses explications. Harry savait déjà tout, mais il garda Draco intéressé par le sujet.  
  
La quatrième heure était réservée à l'arithmancie, une matière de Draco que Harry ne connaissait absolument pas. Lupin avait donné à Draco un travail alors qu'il expliquait les bases à Harry. Ce dernier mémorisait tout ce que le professeur lui disait en étant étonnamment rapide.  
  
Enfin, on les libéra pour le déjeuner à la fin de l'heure d'arithmancie passée à effectuer des calculs compliqués.  
  
« Et moi qui pensait échappé aux maths en venant à Poudlard. » grimaça Harry. « Ce n'est pas vraiment ma meilleure matière. »  
  
« Je l'avais remarqué. » se moqua gentiment Draco, alors que Harry feignait de le frapper avec son nouveau livre d'arithmancie.  
  
Le déjeuné fut assez ordinaire, et il semblait à Harry que Ron et Hermione l'évitait mais comme Draco lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarqué : « Qui peut les blâmer ? ».  
  
Harry nota que pour une fois, ce commentaire n'était ni sarcastique, ni moqueur et qu'on voyait vraiment que Draco était une personne différente, changée. Il avait consolé Harry cette nuit, et l'avait serré contre lui pour le rassurer lorsqu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve...  
  
Après le déjeuner, le prochain cours à venir était divination (soupirs de désespoir). Lupin n'était heureusement pas à moitié aussi cinglé que Trelawney, et était réellement doué pour cette matière qu'il appréciait beaucoup.  
  
« Je vous enseigne la divination une fois par semaine seulement. » expliqua- t-il. « Ce sera ma confrère Trelawney qui vous prendra le vendredi. »  
  
Harry gémit et Draco se mit à rire sous sa cape mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçut un coup sur la tête provenant de Harry.  
  
« Vous aurez Snape aussi le vendredi, en potion. »  
  
« je suis maudit. » grimaça le brun. A 15h40 ils furent libre pour le reste de la journée et décidèrent de retourner à leur dortoir et faire une partie de leur travail pour Lupin.  
  
Draco se reposa quelque peu sur son ordinateur, travaillant sa théorie sur une potion anti-loup-garou, alors que Harry dactylographiait ses notes au sujet de patronus. Ca avait été un jour d'école ordinaire et ils avaient été heureux lorsque le dîner se finit et qu'ils purent monter à la tour se coucher. Oscar le canard et Freddy l'ours les attendaient, paisible dans leur parfaite harmonie.  
  
« Pendant combien de temps devrons-nous rester comme ça ? » demanda Harry.  
  
Draco gesticula visiblement embarrassé : « eh bien je pense que c'est jusqu'à ce que tu sais qui meurt ! » alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était pour une toute autre raison qu'ils restaient comme ça.  
  
« Oh ! Quel soulagement ! Ainsi si je veux me débarrasser de toi je dois vaincre le Lord noir. » Dit Harry en riant avant de se glisser dans le lit.  
  
Draco se mit lui aussi à rire avant de rentrer dans ses draps.  
  
Plus tard, vers 11 heures, il entendit quelqu'un marcher sur le plancher en bois. Il roula sur lui-même pour voir Harry se tenir à côté de son lit, Freddy dans les bras :  
  
« J'ai eu un cauchemar... je peux venir dans ton lit ? » demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
« Oui. » répondit Draco, puis il se décala légèrement, pour faire de la place au gryffondor.  
  
Il se réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, et réalisa alors qu'il avait les bras enroulé autour du survivant. Draco regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un surgir derrière eux et rire.  
  
« Eh puis merde à la fin. » grogna-t-il avant de replonger dans le sommeil, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Harry.  
  
Dans son sommeil, Harry sourit, ce fut la première fois qu'aucun cauchemar vint troubler son repos: il était heureux.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2.  
  
Je suis plus que soulagée c'était du boulot : je l'ai traduit en seulement une journée et encore pas entière. Je suis épuisée mais ça ma fait plaisir de le faire. C'est pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop.  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre même s'il est moins long que le précédent (ça c'est pas de ma faute) vous a plu et qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. En tout cas moi j'ai pris un réel plaisir à la traduire surtout le dernier passage particulièrement et d'autres encore.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et merci à Forfirith sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas née.  
  
N'oubliez pas : review please !!!  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Julia Aris. 


	3. Alliés et Potions

**Titre :** Secrets

**Auteur :** Forfirith

**Traduction :** Julia Aris.

**Disclaimer **: cette fiction a été écrite par Forfirith et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé général** : Harry et Draco sont en 6è année. Dumbledore veut les rapprocher...Il confie alors une mission à Draco: AIMER Harry. Au début Draco reste indifférent, mais peu à peu les sentiments changent et les secrets se glissent. Slash HP/DM.

Lorsque les passages sont précédés de ce signe : 0o0o0o, cela annonce les pensées des personnages.

[g] [i] Chapitre 3 : Alliés et Potions. [/i] [/g]

Ce matin, les deux adolescents se réveillèrent en retard.

« Nous devons être dans la grande salle dans 20 minutes et j'ai besoin d'une douche. » s'écria Draco.

« Ok, sauf que moi aussi. » paniqua Harry.

« Bien, mais qui va la prendre, nous avons le temps que pour une seule douche car le bain et le jacuzzi sont trop longs à remplir. » répondit Draco. « Je vote pour moi car mes cheveux sont horribles et graisseux ! »

« Et moi je vote pour moi car je suis tombé dans la boue hier au quidditch et que tout n'est pas entièrement partie. » rétorqua Harry.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, agrandit par l'effroi étant donné qu'ils venaient de réaliser la seule option qu'ils avaient...

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous faisons ceci. » maugréa Draco en se frottant les cheveux avec son champoing à la vanille. « Ce n'est pas une douche pour deux personnes. »

« Si tu arrêtais de gigoter, nous aurions la place pour deux. » précisa Harry.

« En fait, je n'arrive pas à croire que je partage une douche avec quelqu'un, et encore moins que ce quelqu'un est le survivant. » continua le serpentard.

« Ne te retourna pas s'il te plait et continue à regarder le mur. » râla Harry.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me tourner. »

« Bien. » Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil et observer Draco, et ne sachant pas que ce dernier était dans la même situation que lui.

0o0o0o

« Je ne l'aime pas, je sais ce que je fait je te l'ai déjà dit. Si je le regarde c'est pas pour me rincer l'œil...

Non bien sur, c'est juste pour surveiller qu'il ne tombe pas... ricana sa conscience

Tout à fait, on ne sait jamais il peut faire un malaise.

Menteur !

Non...si... je te dis que non...et moi je te dit que si..

Tu veux l'embrasser, le tenir dans tes bras sortir avec, et l'épouser... » Continua sa conscience.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas attiré par lui !!!

Oui évidement, et tu penses que je vais te croire.

Dois-tu toujours dire quelque chose auquel je ne puis répondre sans perdre ma dignité ?

Oui...

Va au diable... »

Quand ils sortirent de la douche (chacun cherchant à éviter le regard de l'autre), Harry glissa sur la savonnette. Draco le rattrapa rapidement, laissant son regarde descendre la long du corps de Harry alors que ce dernier faisait la même chose, mais à l'envers.

« Merci. » dit-il à Draco qui le remettait debout. « Je t'en dois une vieux. »

« Je ne voudrais pas te voir mourir parce que tu as glissé sur un morceau de savon. » grimaça Draco en s'enroulant une serviette autour des hanches.

« La fin ironique de Harry Potter. » ricana Harry. « Non pas assassiné par Lord Voldemort, mais mort à cause d'un coup à la tête suite à une chute causé par une savonnette.

Draco ri nerveusement et Harry retourna dans la chambre avec son peignoir sur les épaules.

Au petit déjeuné, Harry chercha Ron et Hermione, espérant leur faire des excuses pour son comportement sous les conseils de Draco. Ils les trouva finalement à l'extrémité de la table des gryffondors, plongés dans leur conversation.

« Hum...les gars ? » dit-il timidement.

« Ouais ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Hermione. « Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco et celui-ci inclina la tête pour l'encourage.

« Je suis désolé. » dit il finalement.

« A propos de... » Interrogea Hermione.

« D'être un aussi mauvais meilleur ami, de vous avoir ignorer une grande partie de l'année, pour ne vous avoir rien dit ni expliquer et pour vous avoir hurler dessus. » lâcha Harry d'une seule traite. « Je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'étais juste un peu...perturbé ! »

Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien pendant un court instant, puis Ron saisit Harry par le bras et les deux amis s'étreignirent.

« Je m'ennuyais de vous. » chuchota-t-il.

« Nous aussi Harry. » dit Hermione en souriant. » Et je n'aime pas le nouveau Harry, je veux l'ancien, celui qui a fait naître notre amitié. »

« As-tu seulement idée de ce qui est arrivé à l'ancien Harry ? » Demanda Draco. Harry leva les yeux vers Draco, lui lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire « La ferme ! » mais le serpentard n'en tint pas compte.

« Avez-vous su quelle genre de vie il menant en dehors ? »

« Draco, laisse tomber ! » dit Harry. « je leur expliquerai au moment voulu, et il n'est pas encore arrivé. » Puis il fit une pause. « Mais comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il confus.

« Un petit bourdon me l'a indiqué... » Draco sourit légèrement. (Dumbledore signifie Bumblebee en anglais ou Bourdon en français. C'est l'auteur qui a fait ce jeu de mot.)

« Dumbledore te l'as raconté ? » demanda Harry blessé et se sentant trahi. « Ensuite tu vas le raconter à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas, je te croyais au dessus de tout ça, je me suis trompé ! »

« Harry, regarde moi, je voulais pas dire ça. » Mais Harry avait déjà dépassé Draco pour fuir hors de la grande salle. « Hé merde ! » murmura Draco. Ron semblait se rebeller.

« Pourquoi diable fais-tu cela ? » gronda Ron. « C'est la première fois qu'il nous parle cette année et tu l'éloigne de nous. »

« Je pensai qu'il valait mieux que vous le sachiez. » lâcha Draco, puis il s'arrêta. « Dumbledore dit qu'il ne lui raconte rien, il m'a alors demandé d'apprendre à être plus proche de Harry pour en savoir plus. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vous a raconté ? »

« Hum.. » dit le blond visiblement gêné. « Des choses terribles, inquiétantes. » répondit-il finalement. « Mais c'est seulement parce que je dois exécuter un travail pour lui... »

« Quel genre de travail. » demanda Ron.

« Un travail très difficile... »

« Quel genre de travail. » insista Hermione. « Dit le nous, nous sommes ses amis, nous pouvons l'aider. »

« Sans offense, je ne pense pas que vous le pouvez. Nos rapports n'ont pas changé, je ne vous le disait pas le semaine dernière je ne vous le dirai pas plus cette semaine. »

« Pourquoi es-tu plus amical avec Harry ? » dit Ron avec défi.

« Il a besoin de quelqu'un. C'est un type bien, et j'ai découvert que quand on était ami avec lui, il était très agréable. »

« Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas ami avec lui ? » cingla Hermione. Draco sentit la colère monter mais ne dit rien.

« Je veux dire, Harry Potter est ton ennemi, de toute façon tous ceux qui sont du côté de la lumière sont tes ennemis. »

« Ce qui fait de nous tes ennemis, et je ne pense pas que Harry soie heureux avec toi en ce moment. » dit ron finalement.

« Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas du côté de la lumière ? » défia Draco.

« Ne nous prends pas pour des cons Malfoy, parce que nous ne le sommes pas. » dit Hermione d'un ton cassant. « Tu ne travaillerai jamais pour la lumière. » poursuivit-elle.

Draco la regarda de travers un moment puis sortit un ricanement digne d'un Malfoy. Il tira sur la manche de son bras gauche, et sa peau nue ne contenait aucune marque des ténèbres. Il souleva alors son autre manche et les deux gryffondors purent constaté qu'il était marqué par la signature de l'ordre du phénix : un phénix avec les ailes largement ouverte et une guirlande de feu enroulé autour de lui.

« Whow ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »Draco sourit légèrement.

« Vous vous préoccupé de moi maintenant ? » railla draco.

« Non ! » se défendit Hermione. » Je demandais juste. »

« Cela ne fait pas mal. » assura Draco.

« Tout est vraiment étrange. » dit Ron. « Ma petite amie est une serpentard, Les deux leaders des maisons rivales s'entendent très bien et sont même amis, nous discutons avec l'ex ennemi de notre meilleur ami et c'est par surcroît une conversation civilisée, et ce dernier par-dessus le marché est un Malfoy et travaille pour l'ordre du Phénix. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Je rêve peut-être. »

« Non Weasley, tu ne rêves pas. Nous avons une conversation civilisée parce que Harry me tuerait m'arrachant membre par membre si jamais je vous insultais ou vous blessais. »

« Non mais il allait probablement le faire. »

« C'est vrai, mais s'il le fait c'est parce que j'ai fait une faute et non parce que j'ai insulté ses amis. »

Hermione se mit à regarder intensément Draco dans les yeux, pendant de longues minutes. Cela rendit Draco plus que nerveux :

« Heu...Granger, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? » marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

« Si les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme je devrais voir seulement Draco et pas Malfoy. » dit la jeune gryffondor, le regard dur.

Flash Back.

« Laisse la tranquille ! »

« Laisse moi saigner son bras Draco, je n'ai aucun temps pour tes jeux. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas la blesser. » hurla Draco en tirant sur le bras de Julia pour la libérer de la poigne de Lucius.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Lucius tira Draco vers lui et mis son visage à la hauteur du sien. « Parce que tu l'aimes ? Parce que c'est ta sœur ? Parce que tu ne veux pas que ton papa la blesse ? »

« Laisse les seuls père ! » dit Julian fermement. « Ce sont juste des gosses. »

Lucius laissa Draco partir et se tourna vers Julian.

« Juste des gosses ? Des E de gosses ? je t'en donnerai moi des gosses. » Gronda Lucius, saisissant Julia et l'amenant loin des autres. Draco pleura et tenta de saisir le bras de sa sœur mais Hugo le retint en arrière.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire Drake. Laisse tomber mon dragon » chuchota-t-il au jeune garçon blond.

« C'est ma sœur, il ne peut pas l'emporter. » pleura Draco.

Lucas se tourna vers son père, furieux, et arrêtant son père en chemin.

« Vous ne le faites pas à nous ! juste à elle ! Elle n'a que 6 ans. »

« Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'un gamin de 14 ans me parle comme ça ! Je me fiche qu'elle souffre, elle ne mérite pas de vivre. »

« Si elle le mérite ! » pleura encore Draco. « Laisse la tranquille. »

Lucius regarda simplement Draco droit dans les yeux avant de traîner Julia derrière lui. Eléna entoura Draco de ses bras.

« Chut... mon ange , ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas l'aider. » Chuchota-t-elle. Draco resserra son étreinte autour de sa grande sœur.

« Julia... » Murmura-t-il désespéré, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

Fin du Flash Back.

Draco pâlit et cligna des yeux, Hermione perdit son regard froid pendant une seconde. Elle regarda une seconde fois, puis lui tendit la main. Alors que Draco était sur le point de la prendre, elle l'a retira.

« Ne la serre pas avant de savoir ce que cela signifie. » dit-elle. « Cela ne fait pas de nous des amis. Cela fait de nous des alliés. »

« Très bien. » répliqua Draco en serrant la main de Hermione.

Ron se leva et fit la même chose. « Des alliés. » rappela-t-il à draco.

« Pas des amis !Des alliés... » Répéta Draco. « Maintenant je vais partir et trouver Harry et le sortir de là... »

« Dis-lui qu'on l'aime toujours ! » cria Hermione tandis que le serpentard piquait un sprint dans les couloirs.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. « Ben oui, on l'aime ! » répondit-elle à leurs regards interrogateurs.

Mais tous la regardaient encore. « En tant que frère évidement ! »

« Oh ! » dirent-il dans un murmure de compréhension, puis retournant à leur activité première.

En premier, Draco se dirigea dans la salle de classe vide,espérant y trouver Harry, comme au petit-déjeuner.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il, regardant par la porte entrouverte. Mais au lieu de trouver le jeune gryffondor, il découvrit McGonagall et Snape dans une position disons...intéressante !

Draco poussa un cri et s'enfuit hors de la salle, essayer de détruire l'image qu'il avait dans la tête. Il décida alors d'aller à la bibliothèque, puis dans leur chambre et en dernier lieu la maison de Hagrid.

La bibliothèque était vide puisqu'elle n'était pas ouverte. Draco chercha alors dans la tour d'astronomie et ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements.

« Harry ? » dit-il. « Tu es là ? »

« Non, il n'y a personne. » Il y avait une forme sous la couverture du lit de Harry. Draco sourit et secoua la tête :

« Harry, fait pas l'enfant et viens... »

« Va t-en !!! »

« Je ne veux pas. Nous devons aller en classe bientôt et je ne veux pas m'y rendre seul. »

« Si tu iras seul. »

« Lupin ne sera pas très heureux. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Draco soupira et marcha jusqu'au lit de Harry. « Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. » chuchota le serpentard. « Je ne le pensais pas. Je crois que j'étais simplement un peu...jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? » La bosse sous la couette se décala légèrement, comme si Harry se rapprochait de la voix de Draco. Le blond s'assit sur le lit.

« Jaloux du fait que tu as des amis. Des amis qui t'aideront quand tu auras besoin d'eux. Ils s'ennuient de toi, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » dit tranquillement le gryffondor. « Mais j'étais effrayé... Je devine que Dumbledore t'as tout raconté, Chaque horrible détail ? »

« Non, juste le minimum. » répondit Draco. « Je ne sais rien d'autre que la manière dont les Dursleys vous traitaient... je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. » Haleta Harry. « Plus de personnes se sentent désolé pour Harry Potter, l'orphelin que parce que les Dursleys lui donnent un repas par semaine, et le battent s'il ne finit pas ses corvées dans un laps de temps très court, et par-dessus le marché il a un mage noir à détruire. Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » dit Draco. « Je suis désolé, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avez été traité comme un roi chez tes moldus. »

Harry gronda. « Le jour où les Dursleys dérouleront le tapis rouge pour moi, ce sera le jour ou Voldemort roulera en luge. »

« Que dirais-tu d'un fils de mangemort ? » Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Ne ment pas, tu pensais tous les mots que tu as prononcé sur son compte, et je ne te blâme pas. » dit Draco. « Je ne suis pas le plus gentil des gars, mais j'essaye d'être le meilleur type que je peux, mais ce n'est pas facile. »

« Tu as vraiment changez de personnalité. » Admis Harry. « Du prince des serpentards ou roi des glaces, tu es passé au gentil ourson Teddy ! »

« D'où tiens-tu ses noms étranges, » dit le blond, souriant.

« Etre enfermé dans un placard, vous donne beaucoup d'heures pour méditer et penser. »

« Réponse morbide. »

« Non, vie morbide. » répondit Harry, soulevant les couvertures, pour que Draco puisse le voir. Ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes, il saisit Freddy l'ourson dans ses bras.

« Même ici... » Lâcha Draco distraitement, en tirant Oscar pour sucer son bec. (mauvaise habitude qu'il a gardé en grandissant.) « Il y a beaucoup de choses que personnes ne saurait jamais sur ma vie. »

« Comment vont Ron et Hermione ? » dit Harry. « Ils doivent être en rogne contre moi ? »

« Hermione m'a déclaré qu'elle et Ron t'aiment toujours comme un frère. Et ils veulent revenir comme avant. J'ai effectué une trêve avec eux, nous sommes alliés. Ils l'ont acceptée après avoir vu ma marque de l'ordre du Phénix bien sur.»

« Tu ne devrais pas garder cette marque à la vue de tous. » prévint Harry.

« Seulement les gens que j'autorise à voir, peuvent la voir. » répondit le blond. « Ainsi, je peux la cacher à mon père. »

Quelque part dans le château, la cloche retentit, marquant le début des cours.

« Eh merde ! » Murmura Draco. « Je n'ai pratiquement rien mangé et j'ai encore faim. »

« Désolé. » dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre. « C'est de ma faute. »

« Ne 't'inquiète pas, Lupin sera assez gentil pour nous laissez manger quelque chose tout à l'heure. »

Alors que Harry et Draco étaient attablés devant leur petit déjeuné pendant leur heure de métamorphose, Lupin soupirait : « Hier, ils travaillaient dur et aujourd'hui ils déjeunent pendant leur première heure de cours. »

« Vous nous avez donné quatre parchemins de devoirs hier, et nous avions cinq périodes. »

« Hum... » Lupin n'était visiblement pas content d'être ainsi corrigé mais le pris en souriant.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Le matin, Harry et draco se levaient à 6 :30, se douchaient « séparément » ( Où parfois partagées si les deux adolescents étaient de bonne humeur, ce qui était rare puisque Draco n'était en aucun cas du matin, s'il ne dormait pas jusqu'à 11 heures.)

Après leur douche, ils préparait leurs cours de la journée, terminaient leurs travaux et en avançaient d'autres, jouaient sur les ordinateurs (Harry maîtrisait lentement Internet, tandis que draco travaillait toujours sur des programmes compliqués.) et parfois même ils discutaient.

Ils descendaient alors pour déjeuner, Ron et Hermione discutaient avec eux à distance puisqu'ils n'étaient assis ensembles (Mais ils avaient réussi à déplacer la table pour se rapprocher d'eux.)Les leçons bien qu'intéressantes, étaient dures.

Au déjeuner Harry, draco, Ron et Hermione se réunissaient et parlaient, mais les relations restaient tendues entre Ron, Hermione vis-à-vis du serpentard. Draco comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

La nuit, soit Draco se glissait dans le lit de Harry, afin d'arrêter les cauchemars que ce dernier avait, soit le gryffondor s'avançait furtivement pour rejoindre Draco, lorsqu'il avait peur et le serpentard le consolait mais ne réalisait ce qu'il avait dit que le lendemain.

Vendredi s'annonçait plus intéressant que le reste de la semaine. Ce jour-là ils avaient cours avec ceux de leurs maisons, car lupin était de repos.

« Les serpentards vont me tuer. » dit Draco nerveusement.

« Non, ils ne le feront pas. » rassura Harry. « Enfin, je l'espère. » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry et Draco prirent place à la table voisine de celle de Hermione et Ron, qui furent étonné de les voir ici.

« Je pensais que vous aviez cours séparément de nous ? » dit Hermione stupéfaite.

« Oui sauf le vendredi. » soupira Harry. « et pas de chance pour moi puisque le vendredi nous avons potion et divination. »

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Ron lui dit de se taire puisque c'est à ce moment que Snape fit son entrée dans les cachots, sa robe ondulant derrière lui.

« Si je comprend bien. » dit-il en regardant le registre, « Messieurs Potter et Malfoy nous rejoindront vraiment pour cette leçon, moi qui croyais qu'ils ne s'en donneraient pas la peine. »

Un ricanement parcouru les rangs des serpentards. Harry le regarda furieusement tandis que Draco regardait ses mains.

« Alors que votre tête était déjà enflée, je constate qu'elle a doublé de volume après ce traitement de faveur que le directeur vous a accordé, Potter. Mais vous devriez pouvoir me dire quelles sont les propriétés d'une pierre sangsue. » Ricana Snape.

Pour la première fois, Harry connaissait la réponse. Il expliqua chacune des 19 propriétés de la pierre sangsue, ses utilisations et d'autres renseignements encore. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers Snape et le regarda d'un air provoquant comme s'il le défiait. « Correct. » murmura finalement le professeur de potion.

Quoiqu'il n'ai pas attribué de point à Gryffondor, les élèves de cette maison applaudirent à tout rompre Harry, parce que jusqu'à présent, Snape n'avait jamais dit réellement à un gryffondor que sa réponse était juste : il leur disait juste de cesser de tricher.

C'était une jolie victoire qu'ils venaient d'obtenir. Snape leur demanda de faire des remèdes pour la grippe mortelle chez les magiciens, chose que même Draco trouvait difficile.

« Pourquoi nous donne-t-il un tel travail ? » chuchota Harry pendant que Draco mettait quelques chrysopes dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

« Pour nous examiner, pour voir si nous sommes réellement intelligent. Si nous trouvons le remède à cela, c'est un miracle, En. Je n'aime pas Snape pour être ainsi...vindicative. D'habitude il nous donne une liste d'ingrédients. »

Harry versa distraitement un liquide bleu étrange dans le chaudron. Son léger embarras passé, Snape apprécia en grande partie la leçon. Il enleva plus de points à gryffondor qu'aucun autre professeur (250 point en tout.) et distribua plusieurs retenues. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Lavande, Parvati, Grabbe et goyle en furent les victimes.

Crabbe et goule parvirent à créer un petit monstre des marais dans leur potion, il s'avéra plus tard que c'était un rat qui était tombé dans le chaudron. Snape leur demanda seulement de nettoyer le rat, et faire un rapport de cela durant leur détention après l'école. Quand Crabbe et Goyle le firent disparaître, ils firent l'erreur de la jeter dans les rangs des filles de serpentards...

Ron avait répondu à son professeur quand celui-ci avait critiqué le travail d'Hermione, et cette dernière l'avait naturellement défendu. Ils leur enleva 50 points chacun.

Snape enleva encore presque 100 points à Harry, en effet le brun avait laissé tomber un œuf de Runespoor, qui a été écrasé avant que Harry ne puisse le prendre. Cependant, Harry n'obtint aucune retenue.

« Pourquoi avons-nous eu une retenue alors que Harry non ? »

« Ron. » dit Hermione calmement. « Laisse tomber. »

Ron se tourna vers son chaudron en marmonnant. Draco interpella Harry qui nettoyait le sol où était tomber l'œuf :

« Harry, l'œuf de Runespoor cause la grippe mortelle. Je crains que cela ne te contamine, si j'étais toi je me laverai les mains plutôt mille fois qu'une. »

Divination : Génial ! Harry frissonna, alors qu'il montait l'échelle et ouvrait la trappe de la salle de classe.

« Ahhh, mes chers enfants, J'ai vu des choses sur des personnes sur qui je n'avais jamais jusqu'alors levé mon troisième œil. » dit la voix mystérieuse de Trelawney.

Chacun se tourna immédiatement vers Draco et Trelawney se glissa à côté de lui. Draco semblait terrifié (qui ne le serait pas).

« Ah ! Les forces mystiques voient en vous un noir secret ! » Dit-elle. « Un lourd secret enfoui au plus profond de votre âme. »

« Professeur ? » interrompu Harry, cette dernière le regarda, hérissé car il venait de ruiner l'ambiance. « Peut-être devriez-vous faire une approche moins mystérieuse. Je pense que vous l'effrayer ? »

« Ah, mes sincères excuses. » lâcha Trelawney. « Mais votre secret sera révélé à votre amoureux mon cher... »

« Exact ! C'est assez, formidable introduction, je vous en remercie. » Dit Harry, saisissant le bras de Draco qu'il tira quelques sièges plus loin.

« Ce que tu dois savoir dans cette classe est que A tu peux dormir quand tu veux et B tout ce qu'elle dit n'est que mensonges et mystifications. » chuchota-t-il. Draco grimaça. « En effet cela semble assez facile. »

Harry leva les yeux. Ils lisaient dans les entrailles aujourd'hui, et c'était une chance que Parvati et Lavande ne soient pas là. Cependant Seamus et Dean Les remplacèrent parfaitement.

« Eurk, c'est répugnant ! » grogna Seamus en poussant le grand corbeau mort sur son bureau.

Harry regarda l'oiseau mort devant lui. Il détestait voir des animaux morts, à part s'ils étaient emballés ou encore cuits dans un plat comme le veau, le poulet ou le porc (sauf l'agneau qu'il n'a jamais voulu manger) mais voir les animaux mort, sanglants était toujours... Cela le rendait légèrement malade.

Draco nota la révulsion sur le visage de Harry : « Ne t'en fais pas harry. » chuchota-t-il pour le rassurer. » Ils emploient un charme inoffensif d'étourdissement pour qu'il perde connaissance et ensuite ils lui cassent le cou. »

Le gryffondor vira au vert. « Et s'il avait des enfants, » demanda-t-il presque hystérique. « Je hais pensé qu'il y a dehors de nombreux bébé corbeau qui sont privés de leur mère. »

Ron soupira. « Harry c'est un oiseau. Un oiseau mort. Il était probablement mort avant qu'ils ne le trouvent. »

« Faux Monsieur Weasley. » dit une voix fluette et Harry retint un gémissement.

« La manière dont nous attrapons ces oiseaux est pourtant très simple. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, merci. » répliqua Harry d'un ton cassant. « Je n'aime pas regarder les animaux mort. C'est la seule que j'ai. Je ne peux les manger quand je les vois comme ça... je suis désolé. » Dit-il au professeur Trelawney. « je ne dissèquerai pas cela, ni quoique se soit d'autre. »

« Ah mon pauvre garçons, les souvenirs de votre quatrième année reviennent vous hanté mon Di... »

« LA FERME ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON ME RAPPELLE QUE VOLDEMORT EST DE RETOUR , LE MINISTRE DIT QUE JE SUIS FOU ET QUE CE... ENFIN QU'UN ETUDIANT EST MORT À CAUSE DE MOI. » Hurla Harry. Trelawney le regarda mais ne dit rien, et partit aider d'autres élèves dans leurs tâches.

Harry s'affaissa sur son siège essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler hors de ses yeux.

Ron toucha nerveusement le bras de Harry. « Harry, tu vas bien. » Draco lança un regard à Ron qui signifiait clairement. « Es-tu stupide ? Naturellement qu'il ne va pas bien ! »

« Non ! » Harry secoua la tête. « Si jamais Trelawney nous fais encore disséquer des oiseaux, rappelle moi de partir de sa classe, et à elle raconte lui que ma vie est en danger. La mort d'un oiseau ne sera pas une assez bonne excuse. »

« Là il marque un point tu sais. » dit Draco en inclinant la tête.

« Reste en dehors de ça face de furet. » dit Ron. « C'est mon ami, pas le tien. »

« Désolé. » Après avoir fait ses excuses, Draco s'éloigna de Harry et Ron. Le survivant lança un regard furieux au rouquin.

« Il ne ferai pas de mal, tu sais. »

« Il ne ferai rien pour t'aider non plus. » dit Ron en regardant soupçonneusement le serpentard. « Il a quelque chose à cacher, Harry. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » répondit Harry, provoquant.

« Et comment le sais-tu, » demanda Ron. « Allié ou pas, ordre ou pas, c'est peut-être un espion. »

« Certainement pas, il est du côté de la lumière. »

« Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il n'espionne pas des choses sur l'ordre pour ensuite les rapporter à Tu Sais Qui, » défia Ron en haussant le ton.

« Il ne ferait pas cela. »

« Comment même lui tu ne peux pas le suspecter ? » dit Ron. « Tu as trop confiance en tout la monde Harry. »

« Oh ! Moi ! » Gronda Harry. « Ok, je fais confiance à Draco mais c'est parce que j'ai passé un certain temps avec lui, vois-tu ! Il a changé. Je ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui figure-toi. En ces temps, il me semble qu'il est un peu dur de faire confiance à n'importe qui. J'ai vu des choses que tu ne pourras de la peine à comprendre. »

« Qu'as-tu vu Harry ? » Demanda Ron. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Trop de chose. » A ce moment-là Draco intervint : « Il parle de choses qu'il ne partagera jamais avec Toi, Weasley. Ainsi je te suggère juste de le laisser seul et de poursuivre ton travail tranquillement. Harry je fais le tien, d'accord, »

« Merci Draco. » Murmura Harry fermant les yeux. Ron, lui était blessé et confus. « Pourquoi laissa-t-il Malfoy faire le travail à sa place ? Pourquoi est-il si bouleversé ? Pourquoi continue-t-il à se braquer lorsqu'on lui parle de sa 4è année, de l'été suivant et de Voldemort ? » Se disait-il pour lui-même.

Il se tourna vers Draco et lui murmura afin que Harry ne l'entende pas : « Tu t'occupe très bien de lui...Il te fait confiance. Et il est difficile de gagner sa confiance après tout ce qu'il a vécu. J'ai été aveugle, je dois admettre que tu tiens à lui. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je te l'aurai fait payer très cher. »

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Durant le reste de la journée, Harry suivit ses cours comme un automate, attendant la sonnerie comme une délivrance. Enfin la cloche finale sonna et il fut libre de rentrer à son dortoir ou il s'effondra sur le lit.

Draco le laissa seul, ne voulant provoquer l'adolescent à lui raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, afin qu'il ne pleure pas, cela rendait Draco malade.

Après le dîner, Harry semblait être redevenu normale, un petit sourire chaleureux, des rires aux blagues de Ron... Il feignait en faite, pour oublier à l'occurrence l'incident en divination, mais il alla se coucher tôt prétextant qu'il était fatigué.

Draco vint un peu plus tard, s'assurait que Harry dormait bien et qu'il n'avait aucun cauchemar. Vers 11h, Harry se faufila auprès de Draco. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, le blond se décala pour laisser Harry rentre dans ses draps. Cette fois cependant, Harry se colla contre le torse de Draco et celui-ci eut un sourire...satisfait.

«Tu t'occupe très bien de lui...Il te fait confiance. Et il est difficile de gagner sa confiance après tout ce qu'il a vécu. J'ai été aveugle, je dois admettre que tu tiens à lui. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je te l'aurai fait payer très cher. » Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Fin du chapitre 3.

Réponses aux reviews :

Mifibou : je ne qualifierai pas le comportement de Harry par fille mais plutôt par enfantin. Il a un certain côté fragile qui donne envie qu'on le protège mais dans un sens tu as raison puisque dans ce slash HP/DM c'est malfoy qui domine. Moi aussi c'est draco que je préfère dans ce genre de fiction parce que j'aimerais vraiment qu'il devienne comme ça dans les livres de J.K. Rowling. Et merci de me lire. Bisous et au prochain chapitre.

Melhuiwen : Je sais que ce n'était pas un reproche et je ne l'ai jamais cru. Sinon, eh oui notre draco préféré n'est pas seulement bon en potion, il est aussi remarquable en DCFM. En faite c'est le deuxième meilleur élève après Hermione. Il est deuxième de sa promotion. C'est vrai que Ron est parfois un peu étroit d'esprit mais c'est le meilleur ami de Harry, et ce dernier tient beaucoup à lui. Allez bisous. Julia.

Syl2sy : merci pour ton compliment, je suis toute rouge. Mais s'il est aussi excellent c'est grâce à Laura (Forfirith.) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu que les précédents. ciao.

Lee-NC-Kass : Comment ça vous êtes marié avec Harry et Draco !!! Ils ne me l'ont même pas dits...Lol. Je suis désolée mais je en le savais pas. Et tous mes vœux de bonheur avec Melhuiwen naturellement. Oui ils sont tous les frères et sœurs de Draco et légitimes donc de narcissa. En effet je la plains aussi mais comme elle adore les enfants cela ne l'a pas dérangé et j'en connais un qui en a profité. Hein Lucius ?

Oui Remus n'est pas juste mais c'est pour venger la discrimination de Snape. Faut rétablir la justice.Kisses.

Kaoro : Oui je sais ils sont trop mimi Harry et Draco. De vrais anges. Ben la suite la voilà alors bonne lecture.bisous Julia.

Onarluca : je continue, d'ailleurs je fais que ça. Dès que j'ai un moment je traduis la fic. Et c'est normal de vous en faire profiter, c'est fait pour. Vive Fanfiction. !!! Bisous et en espérant te voir au prochain chapitre.

Un autre chapitre de boucler, faut dire qu'en ce moment je fais que ça.

D'ailleurs je vais entamer le chapitre 4, souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas moi comme d'habitude je m'éclate à traduire et c'est que du plaisir. Et bien je vais vous dire à bientôt, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. « Sérieuses discussions et cadeaux en folie. » Bisoux à tous mes lecteurs.

Julia Aris.


	4. Sérieuses discussions et cadeaux en foli...

**Titre :** Secrets

**Auteur :** Forfirith

**Traduction :** Julia Aris.

**Disclaimer **: cette fiction a été écrite par Forfirith et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling.

Les passages précédés de ce signe : 0o0o0o annoncent les pensées des personnages ou des discussions avec leur conscience.

[g] [i] Chapitre 4: Sérieuses discussions et cadeaux en folie.[/i] [/g]

Plus le temps passait, plus une relation s'installait entre Harry et Draco. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, Draco désespérait au fond de lui.

0o0o0o

Alors, avoue-le tu t'es attaché petit gryffondor. Le taquina sa conscience.

Je ne me suis pas attaché à lui. Je suis son ami maintenant, il n'y a rien de plus.

Menteur, tu es devenu une vrai larvvvve...

Oh la ferme !

Tu te parle encore à toi-même... ricana sa conscience.

C'est toi qui a commencé.

Non c'est toi, qui te répétais sans cesse que tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui pour t'en persuader.

Grrr.......

0o0o0o

Au fur et à mesure que Harry et Draco restaient ensemble, le confiance du survivant envers le blond augmentait de plus en plus.

Même au bout d'un moment, Hermione et Ron durent admettre que Draco avait changé, et en mieux. Le serpentard réussissait même à avoir des conversations civilisées avec Ron, qui restait pourtant toujours incertain à propos du lien qui liait Harry et Draco.

Dumbledore observait Draco et Harry et en éprouvait la plus grande fierté. Ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble, Harry se rapprochait de nouveau de ses amis, tandis que au contraire, Draco s'éloignait des autres serpentards et agissait parfois comme une sangsue avec Harry, lorsqu'il s'accrochait à lui (pas littéralement.) pour sa protection.

Parfois Harry avait encore de courtes et sombres périodes, où il se refermait sur lui-même et ne parlait à pratiquement personne. La moindre chose concernant soit sa 4è année, soit les Dursleys, soit Voldemort soit l'abus d'enfants pouvait le blesser gravement niveau mental. Où encore, lorsque des étudiants de 4è année se cognait contre Ron, bouscula Harry et faisant tomber ses livres, il leur lançait un regard glacial en hurlant :

« Stupide 4é année ! »

Souvent Harry, s'arrêtait et ses yeux se voilaient, alors il restait là paralysé, comme dans une autre dimension. Draco était obligé de le secouer pour le faire revenir de sa transe. Après que ceci se soit produit quatre fois, Draco dû aller demander de l'aide à Dumbledore.

« Nous essayons vraiment de faire attention à lui. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais un mot, ou une expression l'envoie dans un autre monde, et il se déconnecte de la réalité. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout, j'ai de mauvais pressentiments en ce qui concerne cet ''autre monde''.»

« C'était prévisible ! » Dit gravement Dumbledore. « Il ne vous a pas dit ce qui n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Admis Draco. « Il est aussi têtu qu'une mule, mais je ne me vois pas marcher jusqu'à lui et lui dire « Salut Harry, alors qu'est-ce que c'est passé chez les Dursleys mon vieux ? » n'est-ce pas, »

« En effet, tu as raison à ce propos Draco. Ce n'est pas aussi facile. J'ai mis une lourde tâche sur tes épaules. » Dumbledore soupira. « Je ne devrais pas me mêler des affaires de cœurs. »

« Non. » Protesta Draco. « Sans votre intervention Harry et moi ne serions pas devenus amis. »

« Ainsi, tu es maintenant son ami ? » Dumbledore regarda Draco au dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. « Un ami intime ou pas ? »

« Eh bien, moins qu'un meilleur ami, mais plus qu'une connaissance. » indiqua Draco.

« Réponse intelligente. »

« Mais je suis intelligent. » Précisa Draco.

« Dites-moi, êtes-vous toujours l'homme le plus recherché des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? Des affiches représentant ma tête sont collés partout en Amérique ! C'est tout à fait effrayant. » Draco ri sous sa cape.

« Alors, sur quoi travaillez vous en ce moment ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Je veux dire, sur quel genre de potion, sort ou programme ? »

« Eh bien après une discussion avec Harry, j'ai commencé à travaillé sur une potion traitante pour les loups-garous, avec la théorie que les cheveux de loups-garous augmente la puissance de la potion... » continua d'expliquer Draco.

Quand il eût fini, Dumbledore le regarda : « hum... ta théorie semble juste. » Dit-il. « Nous pourrions demander à Lupin de la tester. »

« Professeur, il existe des risques. » objecta Draco. « Les cheveux sont sans valeur lorsqu'il est à l'état Humain, il n'y a que pendant les pleines lunes que ça marche et de plus il ne doit pas prendre de l'aconit, ou Tue-loup (n/a c'est la même chose.) Il sera donc à l'état sauvage. »

« Je ne peux permettre cela. » Dit immédiatement Dumbledore. « Je ne veux pas prendre tous ses risques. »

« Mais si nous portions des vêtements de protection. » Protesta Draco.

« Il y a trop de risques Draco, une seconde d'inattention et le loup arrache ton gant et ta main avec lui... »

« Et si je créais un breuvage qui immuniserait une personne contre un loup-garou pour une courte période. » demanda Draco.

« Mais Draco, tu exterminerais une race entière. Et quoiqu'ils soient sanguinaires, ils sont uniques et à bien des égards de belles créatures. » Précisa Dumbledore.

« Sauf votre respect professeur. » Indiqua Draco en serrant les dents. « Je pense que notre seule option est de prendre ces risques ou alors toutes ces semaines de travail que j'ai effectuées et toutes les années de recherches que d'autres ont faites, seraient alors vaines. C'est notre seule chance de sauver des vies.»

« Draco, je tiendrai compte de ceci mais n'ai pas trop d'espoir. Tu as d'autres projets.»

« Oui le remède pour le grippe mortelle chez les magiciens, nous avons commencer à la travailler en classer, et je pensais peut-être l'approfondir. »

« Intéressant. » Dit Dumbledore. « Si tu trouve un résultat Draco, tu pourrais être célèbre. »

Draco grogna. « Selon Harry, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir ! »

« Ah, oui, de nouveau Harry. Je pense que tu devrais l'assoire et lui parler tranquillement pour le faire sortir de son état. »

« Il ne m'a jamais tout raconter. Et il ne le fera pas. » Répondit immédiatement Draco. « Il dit plus de choses à Ron qu'à moi, et il ne lui à jamais dit. »

« Alors deviens plus proche de lui encore. A moins que tu ne le veuille pas. »

Draco secoua la tête. « Avant j'en détestait l'idée, mais pour des raisons que je ne comprend pas, plus maintenant. »

Dumbledore souri. « Ose me l'avouer, tu en es tombé amoureux. »

Draco gémit : « Non vous n'allez vous aussi vous y mettre ! » Dit-il. « Je le nie toujours, ce n'est pas vrai, je me dispute d'ailleurs avec moi-même à propos de cela. »

« Tu n'as pas encore découvert ton amour au fond de ton cœur, mais ça viendra. « Dit simplement Dumbledore.

« Très bien monsieur. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous voudriez discutez. »

« Non, tu peux partir Draco. » Dit Dumbledore.

Alors que Draco tourna à gauche, il murmura dans un souffle :

« J'espère que j'ai raison à propos de Draco et Harry, où les choses deviendront très compliquées. »

Harry se reposait sur son lit, écoutant le nouveau CD de Hilary Duff, quand Draco marcha vers lui.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda Harry en arrêtant son baladeur.

« Pas grand-chose. »

Harry gesticula en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur : « tu as reçu un email. »

« Moi. » Draco s'assit devant son écran et ouvrit sa boite de réception. Une voix dit : « Vous avez un nouveau courrier. » Il cliqua sur le signet et su que le courrier venait de 

Il décida de l'ouvrir plus tard, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose de personnel. Où encore pire, si c'était son père.

« Bientôt Noël. » Dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre les flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel. « Je n'arrive pas à croire comme le temps peut vite passé, et toi ? »

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Draco. « Les choses ont changées tellement rapidement, mais elles sont passées du mauvais au bon. »

« Oui. » Acquiesça Harry, qui s'étira et bailla légèrement.

« Je me rappelle. » Dit-il soudainement, « Que je dois faire quelques achats pour Noël. »

« Parfait, ce week-end est justement celui où on devait aller à pré au lard. » Dit Draco « Nous pourrions y aller alors. »

Harry grimaça. « Bien sur. »

La semaine semblait traîner en longueur. Harry attendait impatiemment samedi. Avant, il adoré s'échappé du château pour se promener à Pré au lard.

Il devint légèrement rêveur en classe et s'isolait pour penser au week-end. Lupin, inquiet demanda à Draco les raisons de son comportement.

« Il est juste excité car nous allons faire des achats à pré au lard ce samedi, il est comme un gosse. » expliqua Draco. « Je pense qu'il est excité comme un gosse de 5 ans dans une boutique de bonbon ou de jouet ou encore comme Ron à Honeydukes. »

« Ah. » Lupin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Très bien, je comprend parfaitement. »

Draco n'était pas d'une grande aide à Harry, puisqu'il se sentait aussi excité par cette sortie. Il expliqua les plans de Harry à Ron et Hermione, qui ont accepté immédiatement de venir eux aussi, car ils avaient entre autres quelques achats à faire.

Après s'être glissé dans le lit du serpentard, le survivant réveilla gentiment Draco, tôt le matin (environ vers 6.00, pauvre Draco...) parce qu'il était tout excité.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un enfant en bas âge. » soupira Draco, alors que Harry avait bondi hors du lit pour aller dans le jacuzzi. Enfin vers 8.00 le blond accepta de se lever et s'habilla en maugréant contre le gryffondor.

A 9.00, ils prirent la direction de la tour des lions pour aller chercher Ron et Hermione. Et Harry dû admettre que cet endroit lui manquait beaucoup, cela symbolisait sa maison, la famille qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Draco fit faire une brève visite à Draco de leur salle commune et des dortoirs (sauf ceux des filles.) en attendant Ron (la marmotte !!!)

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de visiter, Harry ne tenait pas en place et Draco était presque obligé de le ligoté pour qu'il arrête de gigoter. Puis les quatre adolescents purent enfin se rendre au village mais ils durent le faire à pied car les Thestrals dormaient encore.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à Honeydukes où Draco, Ron et Hermione achetèrent des friandises comme cadeau de Noël à Ron.

Draco avait décidé après de nombreuses discussions d'acheter aussi des cadeaux à Ron et Hermione car ils faisaient beaucoup d'efforts pour devenir ses amis.

Harry acheta à Ron un immense sac de bonbons de toutes sortes, comprenant entre autres des choco-grenouilles, des fizzbiwizzs, des baguettes magiques à la réglisse, des fondant du chaudron, des ballons-gommes, du chocolat d'Honeydukes, des sorbets citron, des sucettes au sang et d'autres nouveautés dont des Pixies croustillants. Ces derniers sont fait de gâteaux, d'un pouce de long environ, et quand on les mords ils injectent un liquide inconnu mais très savoureux dans votre bouche.

Draco, ne connaissant pas bien ron décida de lui prendre une énorme barre du meilleur chocolat de Honeydukes qui change de goût dans la bouche (du lait au blanc, blanc au noir , noir à l'orange, orange au lait, puis ainsi de suite). C'était un compromis parfait.

Ensuite, ils sont allés dans un magasin de vêtements où Hermione récupéra une veste officielle des Canons de Chudley, qu'elle avait faite commandée et elle avait demandé à tous les joueurs de la signée pour lui.

Harry n'était pas sûr du cadeau a acheté à Draco, il se dit qu'il serait plus facile d'aller d'abord à la librairie pour Hermione. Là-bas, il fit l'acquisition d'un livre qu'il espérant qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu : Grands sorts et enchantements pour sorcières accomplies.

Hermione avait d'ailleurs surpris tout le monde lorsqu'elle avait obtenue les meilleurs résultats Aux BUSES depuis 100 ans. Draco acheta aussi un livre pour Hermione.

Et en plus Draco acheta des caches oreilles blanc pelucheux que semblaient adorables sur elle.

Après qu'ils eurent finis, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers les Trois Balais, mais finalement Harry les laissa prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire.

Le survivant se dirigea vers la bijouterie la plus réputé de Pré au lard et Ron chuchota à draco : « Regarde dehors Draco... il pars vous acheter une bague de fiançailles ! »

Draco ri puis s'arrêta pour regarder Ron : « Tu... tu m'as appelé Draco. » S'exclama-t-il surpris.

« Quoi, Vous avez changé votre nom de famille et vous ne me l'avez pas dit. » Ron ri. « C'est ton prénom que je sache ? »

« Oui mais tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça avant... » Dit le serpentard en diminuant le ton de sa voix jusqu'à en devenir un murmure.

« C'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais eu comme ami avant. »

« Tu me considères comme un ami ? » Draco semblait assommé. « Pourquoi...qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? »

« Tu m'as ramené mon meilleur ami. » Dit Ron. « Et tu m'as montré qui tu étais vraiment. »

Draco souri. La barrière de glace entre lui, Ron et Hermione venait de se briser et ils l'avaient accueillis parmi eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place aux Trois Balais, et commandés 4 bierraubeurres, ils commencèrent à parler de différentes choses, y compris à la grande consternation de Hermione de quidditch.

« Les Canons de Chudley n'ont aucune chance contre les Flèches d'Appleby ! » discuta Draco. « Leur tactique de jeu est excellente. »

« Mais les Canons de Chudley sont remontés dans la ligue. » Précisa Ron. « Ils se sont améliorés. »

« Ils n'iront jamais plus haut que la cinquième place. » répondit Draco.

A ce moment Harry rentra, très satisfait de lui-même.

« Génial, te voilà enfin Harry. Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Moi, rien. » dit-il innocemment. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une voix la coupa.

« Tiens, tiens, ce ne serai pas les gryffondors par hasard ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Parkinson ? » dit Harry, froidement.

« Dracky chéri, pourquoi traîne-tu avec ces stupides gryffondors ? » Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Draco, qui semblait horrifié par ce geste d'ailleurs.

« Parkinson, enlève tes sales pattes de traînée de moi. » Dit-il avec malveillance. Pansy bouda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?»

« Pansy, tu es une Pu, tu couche avec chaque étudiant de la maison Serpentard, où du moins tous ceux qui y sont disposés. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moyen pour m'avoir. » Répondit Draco, d'un ton plus tranchant qu'un couteau de boucher.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris. » Pansy semblait fâchée et choquée. Derrière elle, se tenaient Crabbe, Goyle, Milicent et Zabini. Ils semblaient tous se rebeller, car ses mots les insultaient tous.

Mais Draco gardait son sang-froid et restait cool, sachant qu'aucun serpentard ne le toucherait à cause de son père (Au moins ce bâtard sert à quelque chose.)

« Oui, en d'autres termes si tu préfères, toi et les autres connards de serpentards allez prendre vos affaires et partir loin de mes amis et de moi-même. »

Harry aurait juré que sa lèvre commençait à trembler : « Mais tu es mon petit ami ! » pleura-t-elle.

« Pansy, je ne suis pas ton petit ami ! » cingla Draco. « Mon père devait me payer pour que je reste avec toi ! »

« C'est vrai, » murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco.

« Non, à la fin il devait me menacer de mort, mais passons. »

Pansy fondit en larme et partit des Trois Balais en sanglotant. Tous les spectateurs l'ont encouragée ou huée, parce que Pansy était très connue pour être la traînée des serpentards.

« Tu aurais pu... » Indiqua Harry « La laisser tomber plus en douceur. »

« Elle n'en valait pas la peine, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Pét de Serpentard ou pas, tu aurais pu être un peu plus gentil. » dit Hermione. Ron cependant, soutenait largement Draco sur ce point.

« Elle l'a mérité ! » dit le rouquin. « Après toutes les choses qu'elles nous a faites, c'est notre vengeance ! »

Enfin Harry et Hermione convinrent qu'elle l'avait mérité et qu'il ait été chanceux que Draco n'ait pas dévoilé autre chose, parce que l'information pourrait être compromettante.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château, Hermione chuchota à l'oreille de Harry : « Qu'as-tu acheté pour Draco ? »

Harry eut un sourire en coin mais ne donna pas de réponse.

Cette nuit, Harry était vraiment épuisé, et en plus une brise de vent froid soufflait dans la chambre. Heureusement, Draco se glissa dans le lit du survivant avec deux tasses de cacao brûlantes et une bouillotte.

Harry s'endormit progressivement pour ensuite complètement tombé dans le monde des rêves, Draco quant à lui priait pour que le brun n'ait pas de cauchemars.

« Il ressemble à un ange quand il dort. » chuchota le serpentard, tandis qu'il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux du bout des doigts, balayant sa frange pour dégager la cicatrice.

« Voilà, où tout à commencé, par cette simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair. » Draco se rappela soudainement de l'email qu'il avait reçu. Il l'avait oublié à cause de toute l'excitation de Harry à propos de la sortie à pré au lard.

Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et alluma l'écran, puis ouvrit ensuite sa boîte à mails. C'était une carte postale numérique de ses frères et sœurs.

§§§§§§§§§§§

« Salut Draco ! » dirent-ils tous en chœur.

« On s'est tous ennuyés de toi. » dit Elena. « Viens-tu à la maison pour Noël ? »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui parler de ça Elena ! » grimaça Julian. « Reste en écosse autant que tu le souhaites. »

« Julian ! » réprimandèrent tous les autres. Draco ri légèrement.

« Non Draco, on s'ennuie vraiment de toi... » dit Elena. « Alors comment tu vas ? As-tu une de tes potions qui marchent ou pas ? » demanda Thomas.

« Non ! » Draco secoua la tête, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas réellement.

« Et je dois te dire quelques chose Draco ! » dit Elena en montrant à son doigt une bague de fiançailles.

« Hé Draco, quels sont tes projets par rapport à l'engagement. » demanda Julian. « Le temps s'épuise, mon vieux ! »

Hugo dit : « Papa va tomber à la renverse quand il va découvrir que Elena est fiancée et que son plus jeune héritier est gay... »

« Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un Draco ? Enfin quelqu'un de ta tendance bien sûr Dray ? » Demanda Thomas.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Menteur ! »

Draco sursauta. Comment l'auraient-ils su qu'il dirait non ????

« Tu aimes quelqu'un n'est-ce pas, et ne le nie pas : alors qui est-ce ? » demanda Julian.

« D'ailleurs Lucas vient pour Noël, ce serait mieux que tu soit là. » ajouta Thomas.

« Tu vois que s'est possible ! » ont-ils tous criés.

Puis la carte se termina et il revint à la page d'accueil de sa messagerie.

Draco se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise... Lucas venait à la maison pour Noël mais il allait passer Noël avec Harry...

« Je devine qu'il y a un lien très fort entre nous et que nous pouvons parler. » dit le blond finalement.

« Harry a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, particulièrement à Noël , quoique Lucas vient très rarement à la maison. »

Il cligna des yeux, essuyant quelques larmes qui coulaient, puis alla au lit. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit un reniflement venir du lit de Harry. Il soupira puis sortit de son lit.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-il. « Ca va ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas me laisse seul à Noël ? » pleura Harry.

« Non ! » dit vivement Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras. « Naturellement que non. J'ai juste reçu une invitation de ma famille, mes frères et ma sœur y sont déjà, c'est tout ! »

Harry continua de sangloter, et Draco le berça, lui chuchotant des mots pour le réconforter et le rendormir.

Harry sombrait petit à petit dans le sommeil de nouveau, mais voyant qu'il restait encore un peu agité Draco enchaîna avec une autre petite berceuse.

Bonne nuit,

Mon trésor,

Ferme tes yeux et dors.

Laisse ta tête, s'envoler,

Au creux de ton oreiller.  
  
Un beau rêve passera,

Et tu l'attraperas.

Un beau rêve passera,

Et tu le retiendras.

Harry dû s'endormir au milieu de la berceuse car lorsque Draco ne dit plus rien, le survivant restait tout de même profondément endormi. Pour être sûr que le gryffondor ne ferait pas de cauchemar, draco dormit dans le lit de Harry encore une fois.

Fin du chapitre 4.

Alors celui-là j'ai mis un peu plus de temps, mais c'est parce qu'il me manquais juste une ou deux pages Word à faire, mais j'étais absente tout le week-end alors je viens juste de le terminer maintenant.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que ma traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise. Si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas vraiment, n'hésitez pas, j'expliquerai où je modifierai le passage.

Et évidement pour m'encourager à garder ce rythme de traduction, une petit review motive toujours les pauvres fanficeuse. Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : « Révélations. »

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et surtout merci, d'être toujours là pour m'écrire un petit mot, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et c'est en partie grâce à ça que je me motive. C'est vrai que cette fiction est magnifique, à chaque chapitre que je traduis j'aime de plus en plus. Bisous et à très bientôt.

Blurp3 : Oui c'est vrai que des fois je met le vouvoiement mais c'est parce qu'en anglais tu et vous sont représenté par le même mot et je m'y perds un peu. Mais j'ai essayé de corriger, si jamais j'en ai oublié je suis désolée. Et merci beaucoup pour ton message, c'est là que je trouve mon courage. J'espère te revoir au chapitre 5. Bisous, Julia.

Hannange : Ah une nouvelle revieweuse, bienvenue et merci beaucoup de me lire et de me soutenir. Oui ma suite arrive progressivement et j'ai d'autres projets de Harry/Drago. D'ailleurs je viens de mettre en ligne Mon ange veela, une traduction de Slytherin snakes, si ça te dit de la lire elle est dans mon profil. Bisous et à bientôt.

Lee-NC-Kass : Oui Trelawney est complètement givrée, c'est répugnant ce qu'elle leur fait faire. Pauvre Harry, cela lui rappelle la mort de ses parents. Moi aussi pour la SVt on devait disséquer des grenouilles, nous on leur faisaient faire de la danse classique sur nos bureaux quand la prof avait le dos tourné, mais ct horrible quand on devait vraiment le faire. Beurk ! vous avez bien fait de ne pas le faire. J'ai eu aussi un cœur de mouton à disséquer et le système digestif d'un lapin, le must ! Pour la pauvre Julia, Lucius la bat et la torture et pire encore. J'ai trop de peine pour elle et pour Draco qui semblait vraiment tenir à elle. Sur ce coup-là Draco est aveugle c'est évident que Harry l'aime, comme c'est évident qu'il l'aime, mais comme ils sont un peu naifs ils ne le savent même pas eux-mêmes. Allez bisous et ciao.

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs.

Julia Aris.


	5. Révélations

**Titre :** Secrets

**Auteur :** Forfirith

**Traduction :** Julia Aris.

**Disclaimer **: cette fiction a été écrite par Forfirith et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé général** : Harry et Draco sont en 6è année. Dumbledore veut les rapprocher...Il confie alors une mission à Draco: AIMER Harry. Au début Draco reste indifférent, mais peu à peu les sentiments changent et les secrets se glissent. Slash HP/DM.

[g] [i] **Chapitre 5 : Révélations.**[/i] [/g]

Alors que Noël se profilait à l'horizon, les décorations commencèrent à apparaître dans le château et chacun semblait être déjà en vacances.

L'école organisait d'ailleurs un bal pour cet évènement (Draco et Hermione sautèrent de joie tandis que Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards nerveux.), et chacun était invité à partir de la 4è année jusqu'à la 7è année.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient préparés cela pour nous. Encore !!! » Gémit Ron. « Comment fais-tu pour inviter une fille au bal, Harry ? »_

_« Eh bien tu vas la voir et tu lui dit « Hermione, veut-tu aller au bal de Noël avec moi ? » ce que je n'ai pas fait bien sur. »_ expliqua Harry.

_« Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »_ Demanda Ron.

_« Je l'ai un peu déformé et cela donné « Tuvevniraubalecmoi ? » tu vois le genre. »_

_« Ah en effet ! »_

_« Je sais. »_

Draco, cependant aimait la perspective d'un bal de Noël ; il pourra être ainsi plus près de Harry.

0o0o0o (pensées de Draco)

_**« Parce que tu veux devenir plus proche de Harry maintenant, toi??? »**_

_**« Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. »**_

_**« Oui, Bien sur... »**_

0o0o0o

Draco commença a décoré le dortoir avec l'aide Harry. Bientôt leur chambre eut la guirlande magique accrochée au dessus de leur porte qui changeait de couleur passant du rouge au vert puis au or et pour finir en argent. Des fées voletaient autour d'eux, versant de la poussière féerique dans la pièce, la création dont Draco était le plus fier était un grand arbre de Noël dans un coin, décoré de hiboux miniatures, de vrais flocons de neige, et de vraies stalactites.

Ensuite dire à ses frères et sœurs qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à la maison pour Noël fut très dur, parce qu'il les aimait vraiment beaucoup.

§§§§§§§§

_Salut les gars, merci pour l'e-carte._

_Je suis triste mais je ne peux pas venir à la maison. Mais je vais installer un lien entre nous pour qu'on puisse parler entre nous. Je ne peux pas venir, car il y a ici un étudiant qui a besoin que je reste près de lui à Poudlard._

_Non ce n'est pas mon petit ami._

_Dites à père que j'ai des affaires importantes avec dumbledore (ce n'est pas loin de la vérité)._

_Je vous aime tous,_

_Draco_

§§§§§§§§

A la grande surprise de Draco, il obtint une réponse instantanée de Thomas.

_« Quel étudiant ? »_

Draco écrivit rapidement : _« Harry Potter. »_

Il attendit le souffle crispé et reçu une réponse de tous ses frères et sœurs.

_« Quoi ? »_

Draco soupira avant de leur dire qu'il leur raconterai quand l'information sera sur de ne pas être lue.

_« Hermione, nous sortons ensemble depuis un moment et je me demandais si – oh ce n'est pas bon ! »_ gémit Ron. _« Comment sommes nous censés le faire ? »_

_« Essayons comme Fred et George. »_ suggéra Harry.

_« Je ne pense pas que Hermione apprécie ce genre d'approche. »_ dit Ron douteux.

_« Mais ce toute façon vous irez ensemble, en tant que petit ami et petite amie. »_

_« Non, ça ne se fait pas comme ça ! »_ protesta Ron. _« C'est traditionnel pour un garçon de faire sa demande à une fille. »_

_« Oh ! »_ dit Harry_. « Ok... »_

0o0o0o (pensées de Harry)

_« A qui pourrait-il demander pour le bal de Noël ? Il ne connaissait pas de garçon gay, libre et avec qui il aurait envie d'aller... »_

**_« Si il y quelqu'un... »_** Lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête**_. « Quelqu'un avec qui tu passe un certain temps maintenant... »_**

Le survivant du admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Draco. Il n'était pas sur de ce que c'était... Mais il avait apprécié tous ces moments passés auprès du serpentard, quand ils discutaient ou quand il se réveillait auprès de lui le matin...

**_« Et Dieu qu'il était magnifique... »_**

Mais Harry ne savait pas de comment Draco réagirait. **_«_** **_Le serpentard était-il gay ? Et de plus, Draco était sortit avec Pansy. »_**

**_« Oui mais il l'a remballer lors de la sortie pré au lard... »_** Lui dit sa conscience.

**_« Seamus par exemple est sorti avec un grand nombre filles et pourtant il est gay. »_**

0o0o0o

_« Pourquoi les garçons sont-ils si compliqués ? »_ gémit le brun. Ron regarda Harry étrangement.

_« Mais tu es un garçon... »_ Dit Ron et Harry inclina de la tête.

_« Oui mais pourquoi sommes-nous si embrouillés ? »_ continua t-il.

Ron regarde Harry comme s'il était fou : _« je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu dis, ce sont les filles qui sont compliquées, pas nous. »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Ben oui, les filles veulent toujours des relations sérieuses, s'accrochant aux garçons. Nous, les garçons, les aimons simplement... »_

_« Cela semble très sexiste. »_ indiqua Harry. _« Que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un est gay ou lesbienne ? alors deux personnes ont une relation très sérieuse ou deux personnes ont une relation ressemblant plus à un flirt sans véritables bases. »_

Ron ne dit rien mais semblait très confus. Finalement il dit :

_« Non, pas du tout, tu ne m'as pas compris. Quel est ton avis ? »_

Harry soupira.

_« Je dirai que cette théorie peut être vrai quelques fois, mais ne s'applique pas toujours... »_

_« Pourquoi, tu comptes demander à un garçon pour le bal de Noël ? »_

Harry rechercha sur le visage de Ron toute trace de sarcasme, de dégoût ou d'émotion négative mais il n'y en avait pas.

_« Oui... »_ Dit tranquillement Harry. _« Je suis...je suis un homosexuel. »_

Ron le regarda, un peu étonné mais moins que l'aurai cru Harry.

_« je me doutais que tu l'étais. »_ dit Ron. _« J'avoue que j'étais un peu choqué au début, mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, ni autre chose. »_

_« Tu n'es pas e colère ? »_ demanda Harry stupéfait.

_« Les sorciers ne sont pas autant homophobe que les Moldus. »_ expliqua Ron.

_« J'en suis heureux. » _Harry sourit_. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si Hermy et toi me détestiez. »_

_« Parce que tu aimes les hommes ? Pourquoi veut-tu qu'on te déteste pour cela ? »_ Demanda Ron.

_« Bien la plupart des moldus ne sont pas contre, mais d'autres pensent qu'être gay est un pêché, ou anormal. »_

_« Au fait les Dursleys le savent ? »_ demanda Ron, oubliant le pacte de ne pas mentionner la famille de Harry devant ce dernier.

Harry ne répondit mais ses yeux se voilèrent, glacés regardant dans le vide.

Flash back.

_« Tu es un garçon stupide ! »_ Harry grimaça alors que son oncle le frappa, le faisant tomber sur le plancher.

_« Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! »_

_« Oh et maintenant tu me traite de menteur ! »_ Harry haltait tandis que son oncle lui donnait plusieurs coups de pied dans les côtes.

_« Non monsieur. »_ protesta Harry. _« Je n'ai jamais voulu dire... »_

_« Ecoute-moi bien mon garçon... »_ Dit Vernon en saisissant Harry par la peau du coup pour le relever. _« Tu penses que tu n'as rien avoir avec tout cela, tu penses que ton anomalie te rend supérieur à nous, n'est-ce pas ? Répondez-moi ? »_ Hurla l'homme.

_« Menteur ! »_ Vernon secoua rudement Harry, et ce dernier en larmes ne disait rien.

_« Si tu essayes encore de faire des choses de ce genre, tu ne reverras plus la lumière du jour ! Et aucun de tes amis bizarres ne pourra te sauver ! Je pourrai même te tuer si je le voulais, et personne n'en saurai rien, personne ne s'en inquièterai ! Tu m'entends : tu n'es rien, tu es sans valeur, tu es insignifiant ! »_

_« Oui monsieur ! »_ pleurnicha Harry, et son oncle le laissa tomber au plancher en lui donnant un dernier coup de pied.

Fin du Flash Back.

_« Harry ? »_

Harry se rendit compte soudainement qu'on le secouait violement.

_« Sans aucune valeur... »_ chuchota-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_« A quoi diable pensais-tu ? »_ Hurla Draco sur Ron_. « tu es son meilleur ami, imbécile ! Quelles sont les raisons pour qu'il soie ainsi effrayé ! »_

_« J'ai oublié ! »_ geula Ron. _« Nous discutions sur le fait qu'il soie gay, et la façon dont réagissaient les moldus face à cela, et je lui ai alors demandé comment les Dursleys avaient réagi ! »_

_« Oh ! Brillant Ron, magnifique je dirai, quel tact, quelle perspicacité ! »_ Dit Hermione d'un ton cassant. _« Possèdes-tu un cerveau dans ce crâne épais ? »_

Ron la regarda, blessé, avant de regagner sa dignité. _«_ _Je vous l'ai dit, je suis désolé. »_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents. _« Et quand Harry, se réveillera, je lui ferai aussi des excuses ! Mais que puis-je faire de plus ? »_

_« Pas grand-chose, »_ dit une voix provenant du lit. Les trois compagnons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le survivant qui venait juste de se réveiller.

_« Harry ! »_ Hurla Hermione.

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_ demanda Draco se précipitant à son chevet, et prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne. _« Te sens-tu mieux ? »_

_« Oui, un peu ! »_ croassa Harry. _« Un peu confus aussi, que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Je...Heu... j'ai mentionné ta famille et tu es alors parti dans cet autre monde, pour finalement t'évanouir. »_ Murmura Ron, embarrassé pour lui avoir causé des ennuis.

_« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Ron, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. »_ Le rassura Harry_. « Tu ne voyais pas le mal. Tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant. »_ Dit-il en ce tournant vers le serpentard qui rougit et enleva sa main rapidement.

Harry réprima un petit sourire_. « Je suis heureux que tu sois là, ici avec moi. »_

_« Quel genre d'ami serais-je si je n'étais pas ici ? »_ interrogea Draco.

_« Oh, je suis si désolé Harry. »_ s'excusa encore Ron. _» Je n'ai jamais voulu tu blesser, et moi suis-je toujours ton ami ? »_

_« Naturellement que tu l'es ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était intentionnel. » _Dit Harry. _« Oublie tout, je t'assure ! »_

_« Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien Harry ! »_ Rayonna Hermione_. « Nous ne voulions pas que tu manques le bal de Noël, n'est-ce pas, »_

_« En attendant, je n'ai toujours personne pour m'accompagner. » _Soupira Harry.

_« Moi non plus, bienvenue dans le même bateau. » _Dit Draco.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

_« Je viens juste d'avoir une idée, » _Dit Ron soudainement

_« Vraiment, alors rappelle moi d'acheter une carte pour commémorer le moment. » _Dit Draco naturellement.

_« Très drôle. » _Grimaça Ron_. « Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que après Noël, le quidditch recommence. Vous allez jouez tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. »_

_« Et... » _Demanda Harry embarrassé.

_« Harry, les nouvelles que vous partagez les mêmes appartements toi et Draco n'est pas un secret pour personne. Si Harry gagne les serpentards diront que Draco l'a laissé gagner, et si Draco gagne (ça m'étonnerait, mais sait-on jamais !) vice-versa. Vous comprenez ! »_

_« Ah oui en effet c'est embêtant ! » _Dit Hermione.

_« Je ne vois pas le problème... » _Dit Harry.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard étonné.

Harry eut un sourire en coin avant de dire :_ « Eh bien oui, je joue comme d'habitude et Draco jouera comme un âne, comme ça personne ne verra de différence puisque ça ne change pas d'avant. Et au final je gagnerai et tout ira à merveille._

_« Très drôle Harry ! _« Dit le serpentard avant de se jeter sur le brun pour lui faire des chatouilles, Ron vint en renfort à Draco, tandis qu'Hermione aidait Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, écroulés de rire sur le lit de l'hôpital. Harry, ayant retrouvé son souffle dit :

_« Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité en plus ! »_

_« HARRY !!!!! »_

Madame Pomfresh avait été alerté par leur vacarme et Ron, Hermione et draco furent chassés de l'infirmerie.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Ainsi, professeur,je ne cherchai pas à lui faire de mal. » _Finit Ron.

_« Ron, je suis sur que tu ne voulais pas que cela se produise. » _Dit Dumbledore._ « Mais tus dois contrôler tes paroles. »_

_« Pourquoi ne savons-nous qu'une partie de l'histoire de Harry ? » _demanda Ron._ « Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je veux la vérité. »_

_« Vous ne saurez pas la vérité. » _Expliqua doucement Draco_. « C'est déjà assez dur pour moi. »_

_« Cela ne veut pas dire que cela le sera aussi pour moi ! » _Dit Ron.

_« Ron, il ne m'appartient pas de te le révéler, car je ne sais pas tout moi-même, cependant nous pouvons attendre que Harry coopère, ce qu'il ne veut apparemment pas, n'est-ce pas ?» _Expliqua Dumbledore.

_« Coopérer avec qui ? » _Demanda Hermione_. « J'ai besoin de quelques réponse ! Nous avons besoin de quelques réponses ! »_

_« Demandez alors à Harry. » _Dit tranquillement Dumbledore.

_« Mais, nous ne le pouvons, cela rendrait les choses pires encore. _» Dit Draco.

_« Alors je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Draco. L'abus d'enfant est un sujet complexe et délicat. » _Continua Dumbledore, oubliant la présence de Ron et Hermione.

_« L'abus d'enfant ? »_

Pendant que Draco marchait vers ses appartements, il réfléchissait à qui il pourrait demander pour le bal de Noël.

_0o0o0o_

**_« Alors, Justin finch-Fletchey ? Non, il y allait avec Terry Boot._**

_**Blaise Zabini ? Nan, Blaise voulait le réduire en morceau et il ne comptait pas aller s'excuser.**_

_**Ernie Macmillan ? Non. Il va y aller avec Hannah Abbot.**_

_**Pansy Par-. Non je dis n'importe quoi, cette pimbêche, certainement pas.**_

_**Neville Londubat ? Il va avec Ginny.**_

_**Seamus Finnigan ? Nan, il va certainement y aller avec Dean Thomas.**_

**_Harry ? Oui, il y avait bien pensé. Il était censé sortir avec Harry et il appréciait énormément sa compagnie, le gryffondor le faisait rire, c'était lui qui l'avait fait changé, ils dormaient dans le même lit... »_**

_Mais Draco n'était pas sur que Harry ressente la même chose que lui. Un faux pas, et tout ce qu'il avait fait aura servi à rien si Harry ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il devait alors demander subtilement au Brun._

_0o0o0o_

Le soir-même Harry sorti de l'infirmerie et draco alla le chercher pour le conduire au dortoir.

_« Je ne suis pas empoté ? » _Maugréa Harry_. « Je peux rentrer au dortoir tout seul._

Alors qu'il disait cela, il tomba dans le trou invisible de l'escalier :_ « Oh, non je l'avais oubliée celle-là ! Je le sais pourtant depuis ma première année ! »_

Draco ri :_ « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? _» Il sorti Harry du trou et ils reprirent leur chemin.

_« C'est vrai. » _Admis Harry_. « Mains ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de toi tout le temps pour m'aider ! »_

Draco ne dit rien, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage. Quand ils arrivèrent au dortoir, ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Harry et ce dernier saisit son ourson.

_« Harry... as-tu quelqu'un pour aller au bal avec toi ? » _Demanda Draco timidement.

_« Non. » _répondit Harry._ « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Eh bien je me demandais si, eh bien si... » _Draco ne semblait pas trouvé ses mots, et il rougissait.

_« Si j'irai au bal avec toi ? » _compléta Harry. Draco acquiesça. Le visage de Harry s'illumina d'un sourire.

_« Bien sur, je serai fou si je répondait non ! »_ Et il se pencha pour enlacer Draco timidement.

Cette nuit, Harry ne fit pas de cauchemar, mais Draco dormit quand même avec lui pour la forme.

Fin du chapitre 5. Ce chapitre a été coupé par l'auteur en deux parties dont celle-ci n'est que la première et je suis vraiment désolé si celui-ci est cours par rapport aux autres.

En tout cas, je trouve Draco adorable lorsqu'il prend la main de Harry à l'infirmerie, c'est trop chou.

Ainsi qu'à la fin, quand il ne trouve pas ses mots pour demander à Harry de l'accompagner au bal.

Si j'avais été l'auteur j'aurai conclu cette scène par un baiser, chaste et sans arrière pensées, juste un petit baiser. Mais je ne suis pas l'auteur, et elle a décidé de vous faire attendre. Mwahaha !!!!

Allez maintenant pour la forme, envoyez une petit review. Pour une pauvre traductrice qui passe ses week-end à plancher sur ses textes. Bisous à tous mes lecteurs.

Julia Aris.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca :** Merci pour ta review, et de me soutenir toujours et encore... et c'est un réel plaisir de traduire des fictions en français pour vous en faire profiter surtout quand on est aussi bien encourager. Au plaisir de te revoir, Bisous. Julia.

**SNAPESLOVE :** Salut fan de sev', mici beaucoup pour ton message. Tu veux que les choses se corsent... t sadique les pauvres ils ont le droit d'être heureux. Enfin sauf que je suis d'accord avec toi, pour l'instant tous est trop facile. . Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Nous elles étaient entières c'était erk !!! Et vous allez devoir disséquer des yeux, mais c'est ignoble, je crois que ça me rendre plus que malade. Je vous plains sincèrement... beurk, beurk, beurk !!! Non Lucas est un des frères de Draco, rassurez-vous. Pour le cadeau vous le découvrirez en temps et en heure dans le chapitre 7, et je ne dévoilerais aucun indice mwahahah !!! Mais c'est vrai que Ron a souvent raison dans les livres. Et quant à Parkinson, c'est bien fait pour sa sale geule de bouledogue. Non il n'y aura pas de visite au manoir Malfoy car Lucius ne sait absolument pas que son fils fréquente Harry, que se soit en amitié ou en amour. Mais vous en apprendrez beaucoup plus sur la famille Malfoy dans les prochains chapitres. Allez bisous à vous deux.Ciao.Julia.

**Milous : **Oui je continuerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...heu non en faite jusqu'à ce que la fiction soit fini. . Merci de m'encourager et gros bisous.

**Gwen :** Milles excuses pour ma faute je suis vraiment désolé. En fait c'est Draco, Hermione et Harry qui achètent des friandises pour Ron. Mais merci de me suivre quand même et j'espère te retrouver au chapitre prochain. Bisous et excuse encore. A bientôt.

**Blurp3 :** Merci pour tous ces compliments je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire pour vous montrer comme ça me fait plaisir. C'est vrai que cette fic est sensationnelle dès que j'ai lu les premiers chapitres j'ai a-do-ré !!! Et oui la fiction originale est finie, elle contient 18 chapitres. Je te fais moi aussi de gros bisous. Julia.


	6. Bal de Noël: Promenade amoureuse et Hist...

**Titre :** Secrets

**Auteur :** Forfirith

**Traduction :** Julia Aris.

**Disclaimer **: cette fiction a été écrite par Forfirith et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé général** : Harry et Draco sont en 6è année. Dumbledore veut les rapprocher...Il confie alors une mission à Draco: AIMER Harry. Au début Draco reste indifférent, mais peu à peu les sentiments changent et les secrets se glissent. Slash HP/DM.

g i Chapitre 6 :Bal de Noël: Promenade Amoureuse et Histoire d'Amour./i /g

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla particulièrement heureux, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il roula sur lui-même et se trouva face à Draco, encore endormi.

Harry resta étendu un moment, observant sa beauté. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela que Draco lui avait demandé d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui et qu'il avait dit oui...

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, encore plus qu'avant, il balaya doucement les mèches de cheveux blonds du serpentard avec le bout de ses doigts. Tellement doucement...

Draco remua légèrement et Harry retira rapidement sa main. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrir, et Harry se retrouva plongé dans deux lacs argentés, il se perdait au plus profond des yeux du blond.

_« 'Jour. »_ Bâilla Draco, étirant ses bras. _« Bien dormi ? »_

_« Oui. »_ Répondit Harry. _« Et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fait de cauchemar, alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? »_

_« Pourquoi ton lit est-il plus confortable que le mien ? »_ répondit Draco par une autre question.

_« Oh je vois, monsieur est délicat et ... »_ Harry fut coupé dans sa tirade par un sensation douce et chaude sur ses lèvres.

Draco se pencha en arrière et souri. _« Je suis parvenu à te faire taire ? »_ Dit-il avant de se lever pour aller à la douche.

Cela prit environ dix secondes pour que Harry enregistre que Draco l'avait, eh bien l'avait... embrassé !?!?!

Quand ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Harry était exceptionnellement silencieux, non pas qu'il n'a rien à dire, mais parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

_**« Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? M'aime-t-il plus que beaucoup ? A-t-il embrassé n'importe qui avant ? Et pourquoi ai-je apprécié son baiser ? Et surtout pourquoi je continue à me poser toutes ces questions sans réponses ??? »**_

D'une autre part, Draco avait peur d'avoir dérangé ou ennuyé le gryffondor.

_**« Merde, merde et merde, pourquoi je ne me suis pas arrêté, non il fallait que je l'embrasse c'était plus fort que moi ! J'aurai pu mettre ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, ou un doigt sur ses lèvres, non je l'ai embrassé !!! »**_

Ron et Hermione notèrent le silence inconfortable entre les deux garçons, et une certaine tension.

_« Hum...ok, que se passe-t-il ? »_ Demanda Hermione. _« Nous savons qu'il y a quelque chose ! »_

Ron regarda les deux jeunes hommes et chuchota quelque chose à Hermione. Cette dernière pâli, puis rougit, pour finir par faire toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, revenant finalement au rose, sa couleur normale.

_« Vous vous êtes embrassé, n'est-ce pas, »_ haleta-t-elle.

_« Quoi ??? »_ Dirent les deux garçons en chœur, en se tournant vers Hermione, assommés qu'elle le sache et qu'elle l'accepte.

_« Vous vous êtes embrassé ! »_ Hermione dirigea un doigt accusateur sur les deux garçons. « Vous vous êtes embrassé et vous avez apprécié mais vous ne l'assumez pas ! »

_« Comment le ... »_ commença Harry mais il fut coupé par Ron.

_« C'est si mignon ! »_ railla-t-il, sur le ton que prenne les adultes quand leur enfant va à la crèche, à l'école primaire, au collège, au lycée, puis à la fac et même quand il se marie. _« Notre petit Harry, a reçu son premier baiser ! »_

_« C'était ton premier ? »_ Demanda Draco.

_« Oui. Tu lui as volé son premier baiser, toi crétin! Personne d'autre dans le monde entier ne l'a embrassé ! Excepté Molly Weasley, mais il y là une différence ! Maintenant nous savons que le pauvre garçon est terrifié ! Son premier baiser est de Draco Malfoy. Si jamais il a des enfants que le ciel l'en garde et que l'un d'eux lui demande : « Papa, c'était avec qui ton premier baiser ? », et qu'il devra répondre : « Eh bien tu vois mon chéri, c'était avec mon ennemi juré qui s'avèrent de plus être un garçon. »_

Harry regarda le plancher, embarrassé.

_« Désolé. »_ s'excusa Draco maladroitement. _« Je n'aurai pas du te sauter dessus comme cela ! »_

_« Oh, ce n'est rien ! » _Répondit Harry. « En faite, je l'ai apprécié. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards qui voulaient clairement dire :_ « Enfin ! »_

_« Tu l'as apprécié ??? » _questionna Draco incrédule_, « Je pensais t'avoir effrayé ! »_

_« Au début oui, mais... » _

_« Eh, les gars ? »_ Dit Hermione à titre d'essai. _« Vous ne voulez pas allez dans un endroit plus privé ? Où vous avez besoin d'aide. »_

Colin Creevey tenait son appareil photo prêt à en prendre, s'ils s'embrassaient encore, Ginny Weasley les regardait mortifiée et Seamus et Dean regardaient... eh bien se regardaient l'un et l'autre.

_« Oui, c'est bon Hermione. »_ Harry chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco _« Allons-y. »_

_« Mais où ? »_ Murmura le serpentard.

_« Tour d'astronomie. »_

_« Ok, je te suis ! »_

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la tour, Harry se posa sur l'un des sièges près de la fenêtre, regardant le lac.

_« C'est drôle ! »_ Dit-il, alors que Draco s'asseyait à côté de lui. _« Quand je suis venu la première fois ici, c'était la nuit, je devais sauver un bébé dragon. »_

_« Donc c'était vrai ? » _dit Draco le regard éteint. _« Et je n'ai même pas réussi à te faire expulser, alors que tu avait réellement un dragon ? »_ Harry inclina de la tête.

_« Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance la prochaine fois. » _Grimaça le brun.

_« Humph. Quoi qu'il en soit continue. »_ Draco fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de continuer.

_« Eh bien plus récemment, l'année dernière je suis venu ici avec l'intention de mourir. »_ poursuivit-il calmement.

_« Mourir ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Je te l'expliquerai une autre fois, plus en détails, c'est une très longue histoire. »_

_« Oh ! »_

_« Ainsi je suis monté ici avec l'intention de me suicider en me jetant de la tour. »_ expliqua-t-il en regardant en bas du château qui paraissait être à des années lumières. _« Et j'ai presque faillit le faire... »_

_« Comment ça presque, qu'est-ce qui ta arrêter ? »_

_« J'ai vu quelque chose, quelque chose qui m'en a empêcher... »_

_« Quoi, »_ demanda Draco. _»Qu'as-tu vu ? »_

_« Un ange en vert en argent. »_ répondit Harry en chuchotant.

_« Un ange ? »_ Le blond semblait légèrement confus. Harry secoua sa tête en signe d'exaspération.

_« C'est une métaphore, je t'ai vu TOI. »_ Dit-il en se rapprochant de lui. _« Je pensais que le vert et argent était un indice ? Et puis tu crois que si j'avais vu pansy, cela m'aurait empêché de sauter ? »_ Ri-t-il doucement.

_« Je t'ai vu faire du patin à glace sur le lac. »_ continua-t-il_. « Tu dessinais quelque chose sur la glace, quelque chose de magnifique. »_

_« Tu as vu cela ? Il était 3 heures du matin. »_

_« Oui je l'ai vu. »_ sourit Harry. _« Tu as dessiné un immense Phénix, avec les ailes ouvertes et une guirlande de feu enroulé autour de lui. »_

_« La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai que personne n'est là avant de faire des choses comme ça. »_ Grogna Draco.

_« Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait mais c'était tellement beau... que je n'ai pas pu sauter. »_

_« Pour quelque chose de beau tu n'as pas sauté ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai pensé que c'était un signe, que je devais rester. Pour quelqu'un, pour toi... »_ il chuchota le dernier mot au creux de l'oreille du serpentard.

_« Tu es resté pour moi ? »_ Demanda Draco incrédule.

_« Oui et j'ai misé mes espoirs dessus. »_

_« Oh, tu es une personne très déroutante, tu sais cela ? » _Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils._ « C'est très dur de voir comme tu réagis face à quelque chose. »_

_« Je sais. J'ai beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec les gens parfois. » _S'excusa Harry.

_« Ok, je vais te demander quelque chose, mais tu me promet de ne pas me foutre dehors ou de ne pas bouder. »_ averti Draco. Le survivant hocha de la tête.

_« Bien sur. »_

_« Va-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout, Si ce n'est pas maintenant ce seras quand ? Demain ? La semaine prochaine ? Le mois prochain ? Jamais ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_ Dit Harry finalement et le serpentard remarqua qu'il secouait la tête. _« C'était tellement effrayant... explicite... horrible. Il n'y a aucun pour décrire cela... c'est juste que je ne sais pas. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. »_ Le rassura Draco_. « Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses ou te forcer à quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire. »_

_« Et maintenant j'ai une question pour toi ! »_ Dit le brun. _« Pourquoi tes frères et sœurs ne sont-ils pas à Poudlard, Pourquoi sortent-ils comme ça, de nulle part soudainement ? »_

_« C'est une longue histoire. »_ soupira Draco, alors que la cloche sonnait.

_« Et nous avons encore passé toute l'heure ici. Nous ferions mieux d'aller en classe. »_

Encore une fois, lupin s'est trouvé à demander pourquoi les deux garçons mangeaient pendant sa leçon.

_« Professeur, »_ Commença Draco pendant leur leçon de soins aux créatures magiques_. « Vous savez que je travaille sur une potion contre les loups garous et... »_

_« Non je ne vous aiderais pas à la tester. »_ coupa brusquement Lupin_. « N'essaie pas de me le demander, Dumbledore m'a prévenu qu'il te l'avait interdit. »_

_« Rabat-joie ! »_ ronchonna Draco en s'enfonçant sur son siège, et croisant les bras de mauvaise humeur.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur cinquième et dernière heure de cours, draco murmura à l'oreille de Harry _« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. Quand aura lieu la prochaine pleine lune, »_

_« La veille du jour de l'an, Pourquoi, »_

_« Bien, J'ai bientôt terminé la potion et ... »_

Alors que la bal de Noël se trouvait mortellement proche, Harry commença à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait porter.

Draco étant Draco, ce dernier avait choisi un pantalon moulant en soie noir, assorti avec une tunique de la même couleur fendue sur le côté, mais rebrodé de fil argent. Pour l'occasion, Draco s'était fait coupé les cheveux très courts derrière et avec des mèches longues devant.

Le serpentard avait aussi commandé quelque chose pour Harry et priait le ciel que ça lui plaise.

Hermione venait de recevoir la veste des canons de Chudley, signée par les 7 joueurs de l'équipe.

Pour en revenir aux vêtements de Harry, lui et draco passèrent environ quatre heures à chercher, faire des essayages et autres. Finalement Harry opta pour un pantalon écru et une tunique blanche rechaussé de fil d'or.

Draco avait aussi lancé un sort sur Harry pour qu'il ne soie plus obligé de porter des lunettes. Cela faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses yeux.

_« Tu es splendide ! »_ s'exclama Draco en admirant Harry.

_« Pas aussi magnifique que toi en tout cas. »_ Dit Harry rougissant.

_« Par contre, tu es trop moulant, pas que ça me dérange mais il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te voir comme ça ! »_ grimaça draco.

_« Jaloux mon serpent ! »_

La nuit commença à tomber, et Harry sentait la pression montée peu à peu.

_« Et si les gens nous détestait parce qu'on sort ensemble ? Et si mes amis se mettaient à me haïr ? Et si... »_

Draco l'embrassa car il avait découvert que cela rendait le gryffondor silencieux...enfin juste le temps que durait le baiser.

Alors qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre ils reconnurent une voix qui appartenait sans aucun doute à Hermione.

_« Tu es sublime Harry ! Toi aussi draco ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle, sautillant d'excitation.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et dit à Harry : _« Elle était folle de bonheur quand je lui ai demandé de venir au bal avec moi. »_

_« Bien, en tout cas, j'espère que c'était du bonheur ! »_ Ri Harry.

Puis il balaya la foule du regard pour voir qui était avec qui. Blaise Zabini, se tenait aussi loin que Possible de Pansy _« Ils doivent y aller ensemble. »_ pensa Harry en riant de plus belle.

Colin et Ginny se regardait timidement, dans un coin, puis s'embrassèrent furtivement.

Harry était sur que si Ron les voyaient, Colin n'existerai plus sur la planète connue sous le nom de Terre.

Goyle était accompagnée de Milicent Bulstrode, et Crabbe se planquait derrière eux, très mal à l'aise. Seamus et

Dean semblait avoir leur bouche verrouillées l'une à l'autre.

Neville se tenait avec Lavande, heureux d'avoir une aussi jolie cavalière.

Parvati était avec...Victor Krum ?! Harry regarda rapidement Hermione mais celle-ci n'avait de yeux que pour Ron.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Ernie et Hannah y allaient ensemble. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves se déversèrent dans la pièce.

Alors que plusieurs couples prenaient place sur la piste de danse, une musique commença à se jouer. Harry les observait tandis que Draco était allé leur chercher des boissons.

Enfin, ce dernier revint avec deux Bierraubeurre non alcoolisées et s'assit à côté de Harry pendant que se jouait un morceau de Evanescence :_ « My Immortal . »_

_« Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne t'amuse pas ? »_ questionna Draco.

_« Les bals n'ont jamais été mon truc, même les modernes. »_ Répondit Harry.

_« Vraiment ? Mais que s'est-il passé lors de votre dernier bal ? »_

_« J'étais jaloux au sujet d'une fille, j'ai appris que Hagrid était un demi géant alors que j'essayais d'éviter des personnes qui se bécotaient dans les buissons. »_

_« Cool, au moins tu n'as pas eu à supporter Pansy collé à ton bras, toute la nuit. »_

_« Je vois. »_ répondit Harry_. « Mais maintenant tu m'as ! »_

_« Et qui a dit que c'était une bonne chose ! »_ Draco souleva un sourcil.

_« La ferme ! »_ ronchonna Harry en bousculant Draco.

_« Harry, ne m'en veux pas je suis taquin, tu me connais. Je m'excuse.»_ Supplia Draco.

Harry souri et Draco suggéra: _« allons dehors, veux-tu. Ici il fait vraiment chaud. » _

_« Oui. Allons-y. »_ Répondit Harry finalement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors sur le seuil, ils s'arrêtèrent net, une neige magique tombait du ciel mais elle n'était pas froide et humide, on aurait dit du coton. Les licornes couraient dans la neige, et le lac avait été transformé en patinoire, plus loin des anges chantaient et des pégases voletaient autour d'eux dans le ciel.

_« C'est magique ! »_ Chuchota Harry dans un souffle, qui se transforma en vapeur.

_« Tu veux faire un tour ? »_ Demanda Draco en faisant signe a Harry qui admirait le paysage.

Harry s'accrocha à son bras et ils avancèrent dans les allées, la neige se déposant sur leurs cheveux, les fées voletaient autour des deux amoureux tandis qu'une brume légère tourbillonnait à leurs pieds.

_« As-tu jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ? »_ murmura Harry se tournant vers le blond alors qu'ils faisait une pause près du lac.

_« Oui. »_ lui chuchota Draco dans le cou : _« Toi... »_

Puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. Draco l'avait déjà embrassé auparavant, mais là ce n'était pas pareil, c'était différent.

Le survivant répondit au baiser timidement et Draco sourit furtivement. Puis il caressa délicatement la joue de Harry et plaça son autre main sur la taille du gryffondor. La main du brun plongea dans les cheveux soyeux du serpentards alors qu'ils se regardaient tendrement.

Draco étudia attentivement le visage fin et délicat de Harry. Il y trouva de la surprise, du bonheur et... de l'amour ?

Draco prit la main de Harry et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Et il le su. Pas avant, pas plus tard, il le su à ce moment-là.

Il été amoureux de Harry Potter.

Draco prononça un sort et les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent chaussés de patins à glace. Il attira le jeune homme contre lui, et l'entraîna sur le lac.

Ils commencèrent à patiner et virevolter, la neige dansant autour d'eux. Pour accompagner leurs pas, les fées semaient de la poudre dorée dans le ciel.

Les anges commencèrent à chanter une chanson. _« I'm your Angel»_ (Céline Dion/R.Kelly)

_No mountain too  
high for you to climb  
All you have to do, is have some kind of faith  
No river is too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do, is believe when you pray  
  
And then you will see the morning will come,  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
Hold on to your fears, cast them on me  
I just want you to see  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your Angel,  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your Angel, I'm your Angel  
  
I saw your tear drops and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and your still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day  
  
Then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your day will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see  
  
Chorus  
  
And when it's time to faced the storm  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Grace will keep us safe and warm  
I know we will survive  
  
And when it seems as if your end this growing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put trust on the sky_

_« Je t'aime Harry. »_ murmura Draco.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6. Enfin, ils sortent ensemble !!!

_**Harry : Oui et d'ailleurs Draco viens ici, tu m'as dis quoi à la fin de la chanson.**_

_**Draco : Euh je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. sourire innocent. Tiens je me rappelle que j'ai un devoir de potion à terminer...à Bientôt.**_

_**Harry : Hé pas si vite, on doit parler tous les deux, viens par ici.**_

_**Draco essaie de s'esquiver...**_

_**Harry : Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?!?**_

_**Julia : Bon tous les deux, vous avez fini votre cirque... Je voudrais poster mon chapitre et répondre aux reviews.**_

_**Draco et Harry me jettent un regard noir.**_

_**Julia : Allez ouste ou je me fâche.**_

_**Harry : Pff, encore pire que l'auteur cette traductrice.**_

_**Tire Draco par la manche et s'en va.**_

Alors, vos impressions sur ce chapitre, moi j'ai pris énormément de plaisir encore une fois à le traduire. J'adore lorsque Harry raconte à draco qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé grâce à lui. J'étais trop émue. Snif, snif... Et la fin, j'imagine trop la scène, c'est so sweety !!!

Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je pense qu'il est riche en émotion et très bien construit alors ne frappez ni l'auteur ni la traductrice (moi). Pitié...ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Pour ceux qui sont passionné(e) s par le dessin, j'aimerai bien avoir une image de la scène où Harry et Draco font du patin à glace dans la neige, au milieu des anges, des fées et des licornes. Ce serait super sympa de votre part.

Mon adresse email c'est .

Voilà, j'ai terminé mon blabla...vous pouvez vous réveiller ! Comment je le sais?! Eh bien c'est simple, même mon chat s'endort devant mon écran quand mes textes y sont. Non ce n'est pas vrai, ce chat il dort tout le temps. Oh mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore moi... ce doit être la fatigue, faut dire, je viens de passer toute ma soirée à traduire ce chapitre. Ne m'écoutez pas je suis folle.

Réponses aux reviews :

Tada !!! Voilà vos messages, je ne vais pas m'étaler car je veux poster ce chapitre au plus vite.

**Onarluca :** Je ne vois pas de quelle phrase tu parles pour la fin. Enfin Draco a embrassé Harry, c'était tout mimi... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir au fil des chapitres. Merci encore et gros bisous. A la prochaine. Julia.

**Draya Felton :** Ah encore une fan de notre Dragon préféré. Et une nouvelle revieweuse... Ah bon y'a pas la suite, ze comprend pas. Lol. Eh ben maintenant la voilà !!! J'espère qu'elle ta plue autant que la précédente. Merci pour tes encouragements. Allez big bisous et au prochain chapitre j'espère. Julia.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Vous oseriez allez lire les chapitres en anglais. Bouhouhou, et vous ne viendrez plus me lire. 9a y est je suis déprimée. Snif !!! C'est vrai que d'habitude dans ces fics-là Ron à un mauvais rôle, il se dispute avec Harry à propos de couple qu'il forme avec Draco. Mais pour une fois, il les comprend et les soutien. Je l'aime bien dans cette fic, parce que dans certaine je le truciderai. Mais vous avez raison il est parfois un peu con, enfin surtout étourdi mais il a pas mauvais fond. Eh oui ils sont allés au bal ensemble, depuis qu'on l'attendait cette officialisation de leur couple. Et en plus ils se sont embrassés. Gros bisous et rendez-vous très bientôt pour le chapitre 7. Julia.

**Inferno-Hell :** M'arrêté en si bon chemin, jamais de la vie, j'aime trop traduire cette fiction. Je te rassure, ce fiction sera publiée jusqu'à son dernier chapitre. Peut-être que cela prendra du temps vu que je n'en ai pas mais vous l'aurez. Kisses et au prochain chapitre. Julia.

**Mickpottermalfoy :** Ah, un nouvel adhérant à ma fic et au couple Harry/Dray. Si j'ai bien compris tu ne veux qu'un mot : La suite !!! Lol. Ben la voilà, j'espère que tu as apprécié. Merci des ton compliments et pour ton soutien. Gros kisses, Julia.

**Tatunette :** Oui je me motive grâce à vous donc merci de me donner le courage de continuer. Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère te retrouver bientôt. Ciao, Julia.

**Crazysnape **: Contente que tu trouves la fiction à ton goût, voici un chapitre de plus rajouter et d'autres à venir. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu mais je ne pouvais pas le poster avant. Bisous et à la prochaine. Julia.

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et en espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre.

Julia Aris.


	7. Cadeaux de Nöel et morsure de loupgarou

**Titre :** Secrets

**Auteur :** Forfirith

**Traduction :** Julia Aris.

**Disclaimer **: cette fiction a été écrite par Forfirith et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé général** : Harry et Draco sont en 6è année. Dumbledore veut les rapprocher...Il confie alors une mission à Draco: AIMER Harry. Au début Draco reste indifférent, mais peu à peu les sentiments changent et les secrets se glissent. Slash HP/DM.

g i Chapitre 7 : Cadeaux de Noël et morsure de Loup-garou./i /g

Le matin suivant le bal de Noël, Draco et Harry ne levèrent pas avant midi.

_« 'Jour. »_ Bâilla Draco pendant qu'il s'étirait et sortait du lit. _« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Hum, assez fatigué. »_ marmonna Harry en retirant les couvertures de sa tête. _« Je suis resté en haut de la tour jusqu'à 3 heures du matin environ. »_

_« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? »_ Demanda curieusement Draco.

_« Je pensais... »_ Répondit Harry. _« A Hermione et Ron, à l'amour et enfin à nous... »_

_« A nous ? »_ Draco retomba en arrière sur le lit.

_« Oui, je veux dire que va-t-on faire, où irons-nous ? Et puis je ne pense pas que ton père souhaite voir dans sa famille le célèbre survivant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Tu as raison. »_ répondit Draco. _« Mais le reste de ma famille... »_

_« Le reste de ta famille étant... »_

_« En ordre d'âge du plus vieux au plus jeune ? Eh bien Lucas, Hugo, Julian, Thomas et Elena. »_

_« Qui sont-ils ? Je veux dire je sais que tu as des frères et sœurs mais pourquoi tout ce secret ? »_

_« C'est assez triste en faite... »_

_« Oh ! »_

_« Je te l'expliquerai en temps voulu. »_ répliqua doucement Draco_. « Pour l'instant je me traîne un mal de tête carabiné, comme si j'avais passé ma nuit dans les airs. »_

_« Et c'est réellement arrivé. »_

_« Oh... »_

Draco avala un paracétamol puis entra dans la salle de bain pour se laver les cheveux et les coiffer. (tâche qui prit environ une heure.)

_« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? »_ appela Harry. _« J'ai vraiment besoin de la salle de bain. »_

_« Tu vas devoir encore attendre, mes cheveux sont en désordre. »_

_« Oh pauvre chou, et combien de temps. »_

_« Encore 15 minutes promis. »_

_« Oh, tu fais chier Draco. »_

Les jours suivant la bal de Noël furent monotone comparés aux précédent, car tout leur devoirs étaient terminés, et draco ne pouvaient même pas avancé sa potion anti loup-garou étant donné que la prochaine pleine lune avait lieu dans la nuit du nouvel an.

Heureusement le 24 décembre approchait.

D'ailleurs à cette occasion, Harry et Draco invitèrent Hermione et Ron dans leur dortoir et ces derniers y passèrent finalement aussi la nuit.

_« C'est absolument stupéfiant. »_ commenta Ron en observant les décorations de Noël que Draco avait installé.

_« Je sais. »_ répondit avec suffisance le serpentard.

_« Draco. »_ réprimanda Harry. _« Sois polis. »_

_« Mais je le suis. »_

_« Non tu ne l'es pas, tu dois faire des efforts. »_

_« Oui Harry. Excuse moi Ron. »_

Harry était alors exceptionnellement silencieux, tandis que Ron et Hermione discutait de tout et de rien avec Draco qui leur installait des lits.

Inquiet sur le fait que Harry est un cauchemar, Draco se glissa dans le lit du survivant lorsqu'il fut sur que Ron et Hermione dormaient. Mais Hermione observait le blond d'un œil, et souri quand elle le vit entouré la taille de Harry avec ses bras.

Le lendemain matin les quatre adolescents se levèrent vers 8 heures, Ron étant le premier.

_« WESH! LES CADEAUX. »_

Harry et Draco se levèrent en même temps ( les bras du serpentard étaient vissés sur la taille de Harry.) et ils contemplèrent la montagne de cadeaux pourpre, rose, bleu, or, verte, argent, rouge...

Ils s'installèrent tous près du feu et ouvrit tour à tour les cadeaux qui leur étaient destinés.

Harry commença par le cadeau d'Hermione, c'était la nouvelle version du quidditch à travers les âges et la nouvelle version du manuel d'entretien de balai avec tous les accessoires.

_« Merci Hermione ! » _et il sourit avec gratitude à la brunette.

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »_

Ron quant à lui était très heureux de recevoir des sachets de bonbons de la part de ses amis ainsi que quelques nouvelles inventions de la part de Fred et georges. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet contenant la veste signée par les joueurs des Canons de Chudley il s'évanouit presque.

_« Oh mon dieu Hermione, c'est absolument génial...je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ! »_

_« Dis moi simplement merci ! »_ ri la jeune fille.

_« Merci ! »_

Hermione, elle fut très satisfaite de sa mini bibliothèque et de ses caches-oreilles pelucheux qu'elle mit immédiatement. Ainsi que la bouteille de vin blanc qu'elle reçu de la part de Ron.

Draco lui s'est vu offrir plusieurs choses intéressantes, un livre sur les dragons (hermione.), des jeux d'ordinateur par Ron (aidé d'Hermione évidement) et des cadeaux de sa famille, comme des vêtements de haute couture et autre.

Harry reçu des bonbons de la part de Hagrid et de Ron, un livre de sort unique au monde de la part d'Hermione (pour battre Voldemort avait-elle dit.) et l'habituel paquet de Mrs Weasley que tout le monde avait aussi reçu ainsi que Draco à sa plus grande surprise. (Son pull était gris avec écrit D en vert).

Enfin Draco et Harry s'échangèrent leur cadeau. Draco ouvrit en premier le sien, pendant qu'Harry priait pour que cela lui plaise.

Quand le blond l'eut ouvert il étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

C'était un magnifique pendentif, en forme de dragon argenté au yeux verts. Il se tenait debout et crachait des flammes or. Il paraissait presque vivant.

_« Merlin Harry... » _chuchota-t-il_. « C'est...c'est...il n'y a pas de mot pour dire comme c'est beau ! »_

_« Tu es exactement comme lui ? »_ Les yeux du brun miroitèrent légèrement.

_« C'est superbe, je l'aime déjà. »_ Dit-il en le glissant autour de son cou.

_« Où as-tu eu cette idée Harry. »_ demanda Ron.

_« Si tu ne te la fermes pas Ron, je douterai sincèrement de la présence d'un cerveau dans ton crâne, **Encore.** »_Siffla Hermione entre ses dents

« J'ai eut cette idée grâce à une phrase que Draco m'a dite une fois... »

Flash-back.

_**Draco lui sourit : « cela signifie Dragon. »**_

_**« Mon nom et prénom signifie Dragon et Mauvaise foi, mais je ne vis seulement qu'une partie de mon prénom. »**_

Fin du flash-back.

_« Oh ! Tu t'es rappelé de cela... »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et regardez-vous maintenant, vous sortez ensemble. » _précisa Hermione joyeusement.

_« Effectivement. »_ Grimaça Draco en passant son bras autour de Harry. _« Quelle ironie non ? »_

_« Oui, alors que vas-tu offrir à Harry, Draco ? »_ demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils.

_« Quelque chose de très spécial, j'espère juste qu'il l'aimeras. »_

Il remis à Harry son présent et le survivant l'ouvrit soigneusement, comme pour ne pas déchirer l'emballage.

C'était une petite sphère en or, qui ressemblait étrangement à un vif d'or.

_« C'est une petite pensine._ » Expliqua Draco. _« Seulement dans celle-là, tu peux mettre toutes tes pensées préférées, ainsi tu pourrais te rappeler le bon temps. J'en ai un moi aussi mais il est seulement en argent. »_

_« Oh ! C'est magnifique, comment l'as-tu eu ? »_ Chuchota Harry.

_« Oh c'est mon frère Lucas qui peut en avoir. »_ indiqua Draco._ « Pour le faire marcher il suffit de se rappeler un moment heureux, une fois qu'il est visualisé, tu mets ta baguette à ta tempe et tu touches ensuite la pensine avec. Il seras ainsi retranscrit dans la sphère et conserver jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles le supprimer. La seule condition c'est que ce soit des souvenirs heureux. »_

_« Tous ? »_

_« Bien cela le devrait. Par exemple le mien est un songeur général donc les souvenirs conservés sont bons comme mauvais mais dans le tien tu peux mettre les fois où tu gagnes au quidditch. Mais en revanche tu ne peux pas mettre des choses en rapport avec Voldemort. »_

Harry acquiesça et Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de demander timidement : « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

_« Oui..._ »Souffla Harry. _« Je ne sais pas quoi dire...c'est... »_Il s'arrêta pour calmer son cœur qui battait avant de continuer. _« Je serais fou de ne pas l'aimer... »_

Alors qu'ils terminaient d'ouvrir les cadeaux restant, la cloche du déjeuner sonna.

_« Bien »_ Bailla Hermione en s'étirant. _« Nous devrions nous habiller. »_

A une vitesse record ils furent prêts (Draco avait pour une fois les cheveux discipliné et facile à coiffé) et ils se précipitèrent dans la grande salle, affamés d'avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner.

Pendant qu'ils s'installaient Harry a observé les personnes présentes dans la grande salle.

A part Draco, Hermione et Ron, il y avait Ginny, Colin Crevey, plusieurs deuxième années et premières années, tous le corps professoral, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Blaise et d'autres serpentard. »

_« Oh, Heureux de vous voir parmi nous, vous vous êtes finalement décidés à nous rejoindre._ » Souri Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillants.

La table se remplit de plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et Hermione du retenir Ron avant qu'il ne se jette dessus.

_« Mais Hermione... »_

_« Mais rien du tout... Je veux que tu restes en bonne santé donc tu vas manger tes haricots verts._ » Dit-elle en désignant une montagne de légumes verts.

Ron gémi mais rempli quand même son assiette.

Comme d'habitude, une petite note est apparue près du plat de Draco mais cette fois elle était de ses frères et sœurs.

**_« N'oublie pas de manger des légumes verts ! »_**

_« Très drôle ! »_ grogna Draco tandis que Harry transformait son sourire en petit rire qu'il essayait vainement de caché.

Après le repas, la petite troupe décida de se rendre dans la parc pour une promenade. La veille, durant la nuit, de la neige était tombé, elle recouvrait chaque parcelle d'herbe et était resté intacte.

Ron glissa un regard aux autres avant de dire innocemment :

_« Je suis plus fort que n'importe qui en bataille de boule de neige ? »_

Bientôt deux groupes furent constitués, d'un côté Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Colin et Ginny. Et d'une autre part Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et d'autres étudiants dont l'importance des noms est nulle.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que les gryffondor accompagnés de Draco gagnaient haut la main tandis que les serpentard se battait contre une avalanche de boule de neige enchantée par les bons soins d'Hermione.

A la fin, les élèves épuisés retournèrent à l'intérieur du château pour se réchauffer autour du feu.

_« Plus que quelques jours avant la nouvelle année... »_ Murmura Harry à Draco. _« Le plan tient toujours ? »_

_« Oui, il ne peut pas arriver quelque chose de compromettant _d'ici là... » Répondit le blond.

_« Ah, et as-tu obtenu la permission de Dumbledore pour se projet... »_ Demanda astucieusement Harry, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

_« Pas à proprement parler. Mais nous devons saboter la potion magique Tue-loup, ainsi nous serons fixé... »_

_« Et tu es sur qu'il ne nous mordras pas ? »_

_« Est-ce que j'ai déjà laissé quelqu'un te blessé Harry ? »_

Les yeux de Harry se glacèrent et draco se donna des coups de pied et des gifles mentales**_. « Ne sais-tu donc pas tenir ta bouche fermée cinq minutes ? »_** se maudit lui-même le blond.

_« Je ne voulais pas dire... » _Commença draco mais ne pu finir sa phrase car il ne savait pas quoi dire ne fait.

Harry secoua la tête et se débarrassa de son expression froide.

_« Désole. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui nous parlions de ton plan pour trouver un traitement contre les loups-garous. »_

La nouvelle année arriva et la pleine lune avec... Harry et Draco feignirent d'aller au lit de bonheur puis vers minuit sortirent discrètement de leurs appartements. Plus tôt, draco avait « saboté » la potion Tue-loup.

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau du professeur lupin avec sa baguette magique. Le loup était endormi, grognant légèrement mais endormi tout de même. Les deux garçons rampèrent furtivement vers la bête, un charme d'invisibilité placé sur eux( en effet draco avait mis au point un charme très efficace pour les protéger de la vue du loup.)

Soudainement le loup bougea mais dormait toujours. Harry était sur que son cœur battait à 100km/h.

_« Juste un mauvais rêve sans doute ? »_ chuchota draco. _« Maintenant saisit quelque cheveux afin qu'on sortent de cet enfer au plus vite. »_

_« Moi ? je pensais que c'était toi qui devait les prendre ! »_ protesta Harry.

_« Non, toi. »_

Harry secoua sa tête pour repousser sa peur grandissante et d'un geste de la main atteint la crinière de l'animal.

_« Quand je te le dirai tu lui arracheras les poils...3...2...1...Allez ! »_

Harry retira plusieurs poils au creux de sa main, les yeux du loup-garou s'ouvrirent. Harry bondi en arrière, tomba sur le blond et tous deux finirent au sol.

WHAM.

Le loup-garou était sur le torse à Harry. Et le survivant s'est retrouvé à regarder des yeux dorés dans lesquels se reflétait une lueur prédatrice.

Il n'y avait aucune exception dans ses yeux , excepté de la colère. Une haine pure...

_Nous goûterons à la chair humaine... nous nous régalerons avec ceux qui nous ont chassés de notre patrie !_

Le loup lécha le front du brun et grogna encore un peu plus. Draco brandi sa baguette magique et hurla : « _STUPEFY AMORDIS ! »_

Le loup se gela sur place.

_« Déplace-toi lentement »_ chuchota Draco. _« Maintenant. »_

Harry s'extirpa de dessus la bête et ouvrit la porte, puis après s'être assuré que Draco était sorti il la claqua.

_« Je ne peux pas le croire... »_ Murmura Harry regardant les poils qu'il tenait. _« C'était incroyable... effrayant mais incroyable. J'ai vu tout un monde dans les yeux de lupin. »_

_« Oui, oui. Mais nous avons obtenu les poils et aucun de nous n'a été mordu_. » grimaça le serpentard prenant les poils dans la main de Harry.

_« Allons voir si ma théorie fonctionne... »_

Quand ils arrivèrent au dortoir, ils commencèrent tout de suite la fabrication de la potion. Finalement Draco l'a reliée a des fils magique et connectée à l'ordinateur. Une écriture apparut sur l'écran où des codes et des formules défilaient.

**Enregistrement de la potion.**

**La potion est enregistrée. Patientez...le test est en cours...**

**Une image apparut sur l'écran représentant une potion qui tournait lentement sur elle-même.**

_«Allez avance... » _S'exclama Draco._ « Positif, faites que ce soit positif... »_

**Test terminé : Erreur, résultat négatif.**

_« Pourquoi cela ne marche pas. » _murmura Harry.

_« Je ne sais pas... »_ Soupira draco. _« Cela marche pourtant entièrement dans la théorie. »_

Il tapa sur l'ordinateur. « Chose stupide... » Grogna-t-il.

L'écran se troubla et les ondes envoyèrent valser une bouteille posée sur une étagère dont le contenu se déversa dans la potion qu'ils venaient de préparer.

« Merde ! » Draco regarda les dégâts causés par la potion quand un message apparut sur l'écran.

**Enregistrement de la potion.**

**La potion est enregistrée. Patientez...le test est en cours...**

**Potion positive. Potion réussie.**

_« Quoi ? »_ Draco prit la bouteille et lu l'étiquette.

_«Coca light... contient des arômes et des conservateurs... »_Lu draco. _« C'est les conservateurs qui ont terminé la potion ! »_

_« Oui et les arômes ont rendu le goût de la potion meilleur pour celui qui la boit »_ dit Harry tout en regardant la potion qui bouillonnait.

Soudain quelque chose est tombé de son front, quelque chose rouge. Il toucha son front puis regarda sa main, il y avait du sang...

_« Du sang...c'est étrange. »_ murmura Harry alors qu'il se rappelait la scène.

Le loup avait léché son front et grognait encore plus.

_« Draco. »_ dit-il d'une voix hésitante._ « Comment est faite la langue d'un loup-garou ? »_

_« Elle est rugueuse, c'est une bonne arme d'ailleurs, par exemple si sa langue entre en contact avec une personne et la coupe, la salive du loup-garou injecte du sang qui s'infiltre dans le votre et... »_

Il regarda Harry avec horreur. Le sang qu'il avait sur le front s'infiltrait peu à peu.

_« J'espère juste que ta potion fonctionne. »_ Dit Harry avant de s'évanouir sur le sol.

_« Mr Malfoy, je suis consterné par votre comportement ! Harry aurait pu mourir ! Ou au pire devenir un loup-garou ! »_

_« Mais j'ai un traitement. Il va se rétablir... »_

_« Je t'avais demandé de le protéger, de l'aider et non de le faire mordre par un loup-garou ! »_

Harry ouvrit son yeux, encore groggy. Derrière lui se tenait Dumbledore et Draco.

_« Je t'avais assigné d'aimer Harry et de lui apprendre à aimer et non pas lui apprendre les 1001 manières de se faire expulser de Poudlard. »_

_« J'aime Harry, et cela est réciproque, vous n'allez tout de même pas nous expulser...n'est-ce pas ? _» s'inquiéta Draco.

Dumbledore adressa un regard calculateur à Draco avant de poursuivre :_ « Vraiment, je verrai Draco. »_Dit-il doucement.

Harry remarqua que le directeur parlait au serpentard en employant son prénom et non plus son nom de famille.

_« Si Harry s'en sort, je vous laisserai vous en tirer avec seulement un avertissement et une retenue. »_

_« Merci monsieur. »_ dit Harry faiblement.

_« Harry ? »_ Draco se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre._ « Tu vas bien ? je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je voulais seulement... » _

_« Je sais draco... »_ Sourit Harry. _« Je vais bien. »_

_« Bien. » _Draco sourit à son tour, un court silence s'installa, interrompu par un petit _« Je suis vraiment trop gentil. »_ de Dumbledore mais mis à part ce fait, rien n'interrompu le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux adolescent.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que deux personnes entrent. Madame Pomfresh et Lucius Malfoy.

Draco s'éloigna immédiatement de Harry. _« P...père. » _bégaya-t-il_. « Que faites-vous ici ? »_

_« Je me demande la même chose. Mais que faisais-tu à étreindre ton ennemi, Potter ? »_ Demanda Lucius.

_« Ah, euh...eh bien vous savez c'est une histoire assez drôle... »_

_« Viens avec moi. »_ Dit Lucius doucement.

Draco inclina de la tête avant de suivre son père. Sur le seuil de la porte le blond adressa un regard au survivant qui voulait dire : _« Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_« Tiens Harry. »_ Dit madame Pomfresh en lui remettant une potion de sommeil. « Cela va t'aider à te reposer. »

Harry acquiesça puis ingurgita le breuvage non sans une grimace de dégoût. Tandis qu'il dormait paisiblement, le directeur écouté non sans intérêt la conversation qui se tenait dans le couloir.

_« Comment ose-tu Draco ? Je viens ici pour prendre Potter à l'école et qu'est ce que je trouve ? Toi et lui, jouant le parfait couple gay ! »_

_« Pourquoi voulais-tu prendre Harry ? »_

_« Fudge veut lui parler à propos d'un moldu qui serait mort et aussi de Diggory. »_

Draco gronda._ « Diggory est mort il y a des années. Pourquoi Fudge veut tirer ça au clair maintenant ? »_

_« Parce qu'il croit que la mort de Diggory a un rapport avec celles des moldus. Il essaie de faire éclater la vérité au sujet de la mort de Diggory. »_

_« Mais c'est vrai. »_ s'exclama Draco. _« Ce sont les larbins de Voldemort qui les ont tués. »_

_« Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom en ma présence ? »_ gronda Lucius. _« Si j'arrive à persuader Fudge que c'est Harry le coupable, nous rentrerons à la maison aussitôt ! »_

_« Quoi ? Tu vas faire croire que c'est Harry qui est derrière tout ça !!! »_

_« Oui et tu vas m'aider. Ce seras peut-être le moyen d'obtenir ton initiation. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_ Demanda Lucius mielleusement.

_« Hmmm...Laissez-moi voir... Rester du côté de la lumière, gagner la guerre, vivre heureux avec Harry...où rejoindre le côté obscur, les abrutis de copains de Voldemort, perdre et finir ma vie à Azkaban... Appelé plus communément l'enfer ! »_ Réfléchit Draco.

_« Comment oses-tu me défier ? Fudge arrive dans 10 minutes, c'est le temps que tu as pour te décider... »_

De sa cachette, Dumbledore sourit et retira le câble magique qu'il avait collé à la porte et qu'il avait relié à un magnétophone.

Fudge arriva peut après et demanda à voir Harry.

_« Je veux dire Professeur Dumbledore, Harry n'as pas toute ça tête, c'est évident...Je ne dis pas qu'il tue délibérément n'importe qui mais... »_ Dit-il tout en marchant vers le lit ou reposait Harry.

_« Il va s'améliorer, je vous le promet...cela ne se reproduira plus... »_

_« Ah ah ! Voyez ! Il rêve encore du seigneur noir... »_ Indiqua Fudge immédiatement.

_« Harry n'a tué personne. Il n'est pas fou... »_ Répondit le blond doucement. _« Je me porte garant de lui ! Il n'est pas...mauvais. »Termina-t-il._

_« Hm. »_ dit Fudge. _« Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille. Alors je pourrais l'interroger. »_

_« Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire Cornélius. » Dit Dumbledore. « J'ai assez de preuve en faveur de l'innocence de Harry. »_

_« Bien, montrez-les moi. »_Cingla le ministre. Dumbledore secoua la tête. _« Laissez Lucius Malfoy revenir... »_

Pendant ce temps, le serpentard clamait haut et fort l'innocence de Harry.

_« Mais il n'est évidement pas un tueur fou, maniaque et dérangé psychologiquement... »_

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Harry se réveilla puis mis son pouce dans la bouche comme quand il était petit. Finalement la potion eut le dessus et il retomba dans un profond sommeil.

Finalement Lucius revint à son travail et Fudge demanda sèchement : _« Bien montrez-les moi maintenant ces preuves. »_

Dumbledore leur présenta son magnétophone. _« C'est un objet moldu. »_

Le ministre de la magie regarda le magnétophone d'un air suspicieux.

_« Ecoutez ceci Cornélius... »_Dit Dumbledore en actionnant le bouton play.

**Draco gronda._ « Diggory est mort il y a des années. Pourquoi Fudge veut tirer ça au clair maintenant ? »_**

_**« Parce qu'il croit que la mort de Diggory a un rapport avec celles des moldus. Il essaie de faire éclater la vérité au sujet de la mort de Diggory. »**_

**_« Mais c'est vrai. »_ s'exclama Draco. _« Ce sont les larbins de Voldemort qui les ont tués. »_**

**_« Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom en ma présence ? »_ gronda Lucius. _« Si j'arrive à persuader Fudge que c'est Harry le coupable, nous rentrerons à la maison aussitôt ! »_**

_**« Quoi ? Tu vas faire croire que c'est Harry qui est derrière tout ça !!! »**_

**_« Oui et tu vas m'aider. Ce sera peut-être le moyen d'obtenir ton initiation. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_ Demanda Lucius mielleusement.**

**_« Hm mm...Laissez-moi voir... Rester du côté de la lumière, gagner la guerre, vivre heureux avec Harry...où rejoindre le côté obscur, les abrutis de copains de Voldemort, perdre et finir ma vie à Azkaban... Appelé plus communément l'enfer ! »_ Réfléchit Draco.**

_**« Comment oses-tu me défier ? Fudge arrive dans 10 minutes, c'est le temps que tu as pour te décider... »**_

Le ministre se tourna vers Lucius qui était devenu livide.

_« Euh...Je peux tout vous expliquer Monsieur le Ministre... »_

Deux minutes plus tard, un Détraqueur l'avait emmené loin du petit groupe.

_« Ta ta, cher père ! »_ se moquait Draco avec enthousiasme auprès de son père. _« N'oubliez pas de m'écrire de votre cellule ! »_

A ce moment, Le survivant se réveilla pour de bon. _« J'ai entendu la voix de Fudge, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »_

Draco et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard qui en disait long avant de répliqué :_ « Non, pas beaucoup. »_

Dumbledore se laissa convaincre de laisser Draco dormir à l'infirmerie étant donné que Harry ne pouvait pas encore regagner son dortoir.

Le lendemain,le brun fut contrôler par Madame Pomfresh puis relâcher. Les deux adolescents décidèrent de retourner au dortoir pour la journée.

Draco quant à lui ne savait pas comment aborder la question qui le tourmentait depuis longtemps. _« Que s'était-il passé chez les Dursleys ? »_

Il entreprit alors de préparer un chocolat chaud au gryffondor. Comme il l'avait prévu, Harry avait fondu devant cela et Draco lui demanda alors : _« Harry ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Mais promets-moi de ne pas te mettre dans un état de folie ou en colère. »_ Dit-il sans respirer.

_« C'est au sujet des Dursleys ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est produit. »_ dit doucement Draco en levant le menton du survivant pour rencontrer ses immenses yeux verts. _« Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je serais toujours là pour toi, mais je veux aussi mieux te connaître. »_

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long des yeux de Harry et il se lova dans les bras de Draco.

_« Très bien. »_ Dit Harry. _« Je vais te le raconter, tout te raconter. »_

Fin du chapitre 7.

Enfin !!! Je n'en voyais plus la fin venir. Je sais j'ai mis du temps à traduire mais c'est parce que j'ai vraiment un planning chargé et que ce chapitre de plus était difficile a traduire pour certain passage où je ne comprenais rien. Mais il est là maintenant alors please ne me frapper pas...

Et maintenant les RAR :

**Onarluca :** Ah d'accord...Eh oui tu as raison il vont l'apprendre mais vous ne saurez qu'au prochain chapitre les révélations que faits Harry à Draco...lol ! Oui c'est un méchant petit suspens. Merci beaucoup de ne pas m'oublier et aussi pour tes compliments...Gros bisous et à très bientôt.Julia

**Andadrielle :** Arrête tu vas me faire rougir...c'était tellement sincère...Et merci de me lire vraiment ! Moi aussi j'adore tes fics je les ai toutes lues...Ma première a été Harry Potter et le nouvel allié. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle des souvenirs puisque cette fic ainsi que quelque unes de d'autres auteurs m'ont fait découvrir et apprécié les HPDM...donc merci à toi de l'avoir écrite. Je ferai part à Forfirith de tes compliments et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre. Bisous...Julia.

**Nee Chan et Chana:** Ouf me voilà rassurée...lol !!!Si vous venez toujours me voir alors il n'y a pas de problème...Ma dépression s'est arrêtée lorsque j'ai lue votre review...Oui enfin ils s'embrassent et surtout Draco a prononcé trois petites mots qu'on se lasse pas d'entendre...Ne m'en voulez pas du retard vraiment j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais entre mes problèmes avec internet et mon emploie du temps trop chargé c galère.Big Kisses à vous deux...Julia.

**Bouboutix :** Oui c trop chou de les voir ainsi j'adore vraiment ce passage...Non comme tu l'as vu ils n'y sont pas retourner préférant patiner ou voler dans les airs...En tout cas je suis certaine qu'il y aura d'autres bisous tout aussi mignon même si celui-là était le plus important. En effet les chapitres sont assez ce qui n'arrangent pas mon retard même si vous, ça vous plait...je vous comprend, plus on en a plus on en veut...Donc je traduis ! Merci pour ta review et à Bientôt.Julia.

**Micy :** Oui moi aussi j'aime bien Ron et Hermione ensemble, c'est un des couples les mieux assortis...Ben la suite tu l'as lue...avec du retard je sais...pardon pour ta grande impatience(toute penaude !!!) je m'excuse profondément et promis j'entame tout de suite le chapitre 8 pour le poster au plus vite. Bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.Julia.

**Crazysnape :** Oui tu as raison c'est la qualité qui compte mais parfois des fics réunissent les deux donc...mais je ne dis rien puisque je trouve la fic de Forfirith fantastique...et de toute façon ce chapitre est long lui aussi. Pour le dessin on ne m'as pas contacté donc tant pis, mais si jamais j'ai des nouvelles je te ferai signe. Gros bisous et au chapitre 8...Julia.

**Sélène :** Et voilà ma dernière RAR...avant que je puisse poster ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de me lire et me reviewer ça fait toujours très plaisir. Heureusement que vous me motivez...en effet certaines fois j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre des passages mais bon ça reste quand même un truc génial d'être traductrice...Bisous et à bientôt. Julia.

Fin des RAR.

A très Bientôt, merci à tous mes lecteurs.

Julia Aris.


	8. Annonce TRES importante début de se rel...

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je n'y suis absolument pour rien.**

**J'ai le grand regret de vous annoncer que Forfirith auteur de cette fic, à supprimer de son profil toute ses fictions ainsi que celle-ci, pour comme elle l'explique remanier un peu ses écrits.**

**Je n'ai pas été prévenue de ce fait et donc je n'ai pas la suite du chapitre 8 qui était en cours de traduction, ni aucun des autres chapitres.**

**Je dois donc suspendre cette fiction, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive les chapitres suivants, mais il se peut que la suite ne vienne jamais.**

**Je ne peux que poster les deux premières pages du chapitre 8 que j'avais déjà traduite.**

**Sur ces quelques paroles je vous souhaiteune bonne fin de vacances, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous.**

**Julia Aris**

**Titre :** Secrets

**Auteur :** Forfirith

**Traduction :** Julia Aris.

**Disclaimer **: cette fiction a été écrite par Forfirith et a été inspirée par les romans de J.K. Rowling, seul la traduction m'appartient.

**Résumé général** : Harry et Draco sont en 6è année. Dumbledore veut les rapprocher...Il confie alors une mission à Draco: AIMER Harry. Au début Draco reste indifférent, mais peu à peu les sentiments changent et les secrets se glissent. Slash HP/DM.

g i Chapitre 8 :Se relever de ces cendres.../i /g

_« Avant la quatrième année, les Dursleys m'ont toujours traité comme des salauds de toute façon. Jusqu'à ce que je vienne à Poudlard, je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier. _

_Quand je fus assez grand, ils me chargèrent de préparer le petit déjeuner chaque matin. Je pensais que c'était normal, que c'était le moyen de les rembourser de m'élever._

_Mais lors de ma quatrième année, tout a changé, Cédric est mort, Voldemort était de retour. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute. L'entreprise de mon oncle avait fermé suite à une faillite, il disait que c'était de ma faute. Et j'étais si stupide et étant donné l'état où je me trouvais je l'ai cru._

_Il me blâmait dès que quelque chose allait de travers. Il m'appelait un monstre, un looser. Parfois j'oubliai même mon vrai prénom. Puis par la suite il trouvait d'autre raison pour me frapper, je respirai trop rapidement, je marchais d'une façon ridicule…_

_Parfois il me frappait juste parce que j'étais là. Une fois il m'a laissé enfermé dans mon placard pendant plusieurs jours sans vouloir me laisser sortir. Et je me rappelle lorsqu'il m'a ouvert je n'avais qu'une envie, être dehors, être libre…Mais les choses ont encore empirées._

_Mon oncle a lu un livre que je n'avais jamais vu encore avant, certainement pour rendre la vie encore plus difficile, me faire mal… Ce la ne m'impressionna pas beaucoup mais ma vie devint plus dur à supporter, c'était sans doute le but je suppose._

_Mais pour une raison, je gardais l'espoir qu'un jour tout cela se termine. Que cela finisse enfin…_

_Mais je dû supporter aussi le visage de Voldemort et d'autres choses dont je ne veux pas parler._

_Une fois, ma tante et mon cousin étaient sortis pour acheter le nouvel uniforme de Dudley, et j'étais seul à la maison avec mon oncle._

_Je n'aimais pas rester ainsi avec lui car il profitait de l'absence de sa femme pour me faire vraiment mal._

_Ce jour-là il m'appela dans la cuisine et je su immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Dès que je suis entré il a saisit mon bras et l'a placé au dessus du feu avant de me dire d'une voix doucereuse qu'il voulait m'observer en train de brûler. Il disait que c'était une punition pour tout ce que j'avais fait… »_

A ce moment du récit, Harry fondit en larmes et Draco l'enlaça plus étroitement (si c'était possible).

_« Chut…chut, ce n'est rien Harry, c'est fini. »_ chuchota-t-il. _« Prend ton temps. »_

_« C'est juste que je ne comprend…pourquoi des gens peuvent arriver à faire des choses comme cela… »_pleura Harry.

_« Certaines personnes sont…comment dire…tordues Harry. »_

Harry inclina de la tête avant de poursuivre son histoire.

_« Alors, il a allumé le four et je me suis dégagé de sa poigne, refusant de le laisser me brûler. Naturellement cela l'a rendu fou, il a commencé à me hurler dessus essayant de me rapprocher du four. Je suis tombé par terre, effrayé mais déterminé à ne pas me laisser faire._

_Je suppose qu'il a vu rouge puisque la minute d'après ma main était dans les flammes et je hurlai. Enfin il me laissa partir voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire disparaître de moi. _

_Alors il a commencé toutes sortes de jeux. Des jeux tordus et mauvais. Plusieurs sont gravés dans ma mémoire._

_L'un d'eux consistait à remplir un bain d'eau glacée jusqu'à ce que cela déborde puis il mettait ma tête dedans et la maintenait sous l'eau pendant un court laps de temps._

_Simple mais efficace…Une fois il m'a tellement laissé longtemps que je priais pour mourir une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que de supporter encore ce supplice. Mais il m'a relevé quelque seconde avant que mon cœur s'arrête._

_Un autre s'appelait la chambre à gaz, il m'envoyait nettoyait la salle de bain avec des produits dont les vapeurs dégageaient des toxines mortelles si elles n'étaient pas ventilées. Et évidement il m'enfermait à clé pour empêcher l'évacuation de ces vapeurs._

_L'air était irrespirable, lorsque j'avalais de l'air mes poumons me brûlaient et ma gorge était en feu._

_Et quand il daignait enfin de me relâcher je crachais du sang sur le plancher pendant au moins une heure._

_Pour terminer il m'enfermait pendant des jours dans mon placard sans rien manger »_

Harry ri amèrement à ce moment-là_. « Il m'aurais presque tuer ce bâtard mais il n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout. Il me laissait vivre pour que je continue encore à souffrir. »_

Draco avait écouté tout cela dans un état de crainte et d'horreur. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel… Elles n'existaient que dans les livres ces choses-là. Comment peut-on faire cela à un garçon d'à peine quatorze ans.

_« Il me frappait souvent avec sa ceinture aussi. Je garde encore les cicatrices sans pouvoir les faire partir. J'ai seulement réussi à les dissimuler grâce à un sort que j'avais appris. Avant que je sorte de cet enfer, Dudley réunissait ses amis et ils me traînaient alors dans le jardin pour me battre, parfois encore plus fort que mon oncle._

_Certain de ses amis ne réalisaient pas les dommages qu'ils me causaient. Les filles se joignaient parfois à eux mais ne participaient jamais, sans pour autant m'aider non plus. Alors que ma troisième semaine de vacances s'achève je pensais que mon esprit était perdu._

_L'oncle Vernon m'obligea à écrire des lettres à mes amis pour leur dire que j'allais bien. Ma tante, elle ne disait rien et niait tout en bloc. _

_Puis, un jour mon oncle a dépassé les bornes. Il m'a saisit par les cheveux et m'a fait tomber au plancher. Il a abaissé son pantalon et…» _

Harry fondit de nouveau en larme avant de terminer entre deux sanglots._ « Et il m'a violé. »_

Draco ne disait rien, berçait Harry pour le calmer. _« Oh mon dieu… »_ Murmura-t-il.

Il repensait à toutes les fois en cinquième année, lorsqu'il provoquait Harry, et lui envoyait des remarques pleines de mépris et de méchancetés

_« Je suis _désolé. » chuchota-t-il dans les cheveux de Harry_. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour la manière dont je t'ai traité pendant ta cinquième année. Si j'avais su je n'aurai jamais… »_

_« Je sais. »_ le coupa Harry_. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire des excuses. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne ne le pouvait. Excepté les professeurs. J'ai essayé de vivre une vie normale, mais tout avait changé, Ron avait changé, Hermione avait changé. Je ne leur parlais plus, je ne restais plus avec eux, j'étais coupé du monde, même de Dumbledore durant une courte période. »_

_« Oh mon dieu… »_Chuchota Draco. _« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment vous ont-ils sauvés ? »_

à Très bientôt je l'espère.

Julia Aris.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca :** Oui je suis sadique, mais admet que l'effet est plus marquant si le chapitre est coupé à cet endroit. Tout auteur se doit de tenir en haleine ses lecteurs et les inciter à lire la suite. lol. Par contre pour la suite comme tu l'as lue, je n'ai que le début. Sorry pour l'attente. Gros bisous, julia.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** coucou, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle adepte de cette fiction. Merci pour ta review, je sais que c'est pas juste de coupé ici. Enfin voici un petit morceau de la suite. Merci encore de me lire et big kisses à toi.Julia.

**Crazysnape :** Eh bien pour ta dernière question, tu as eu la réponse dans ce début de chapitre, par contre pour savoir si Harry est un loup-garou ou pas…la réponse était dans le chapitre 7, même si elle était assez implicite. En effet Draco lui a donné le traitement, puisque Pomfresh relâche Harry et tout ça, à mon avis si jamais il restait un doute que Harry soit un loup-garou les deux adolescents en parleraient.

C'est vrai que le coup du coca était un peu tiré par les cheveux !!! lol mais que veux-tu avec la magie tout est possible. Allez gros bisous et au plaisir de te revoir si cette fiction continue. Julia.

**Andadrielle : **coucou toi. Mici bcp pour ta chit review, ça fait vraiment plez…

Merci pr tt tes compliments heureusement que vs est ts là sinon ou trouverais-je tt ce courage.

Comme tu dis bye bye Lucius, il n'a rien volé celui-là, une ordure de la pire espèce.

Et pour l'histoire de ryry, tu en as une bonne partie. Je suis désolée si la suite n'y est pas. Si je m'étais bougé les fesses vous auriez pu avoir le chapitre 8 en entier avant qu'elle ne les supprime. Gros bisous, à bientôt, julia.

**Micy :** Ta pauvre patience va être mise à rude épreuve…snif. Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là et j'espère bientôt te faire parvenir la suite que tu attends avec autant d'impatience. Enormes ziboux.Julia.

**Dark Yuna : **Je ne lâche pas les lecteurs en plan comme ça, j'entretiens le suspens…lol. Je sais je suis sadique mais que voulez-vous. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère à bientôt. Gros kisses, julia.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Malheur mes pauvres chéri, vous avez prédit ce sort funeste qui m'est réservé.lol…je m'explique.

Dans votre précédente review vous m'avez dit, un chapitre en retard vaut mieux que pas de chapitre du tout. Et il se trouve que là, c'est vraiment plus de chapitre du tout.

Mais bien sur que j'arriverais à vous supporter, que serait les réponses aux reviews sans la votre, je vous adore c'est un fait. ; ))))

Quant à est-ce que Lucius est complètement mauvais, je ne pense pas. Après tout il est humain et en chacun de nous résidence un bon côté comme un mauvais côté alors je dirai qu'il ne mérite pas la baiser du détraqueur mais la prison à vie, car vu ce qu'il a voulu faire à mon ryry chiri, je vais lui tordre le cou.

Oui la potion a marchée puisque pomfresh a relâché le malheureux Harry, dc c'est qu'il est en bonne santé.

Pour la nuit d'abstinence, draco n'a pas du réellement souffrir, il culpabilisait trop à propose de Harry et de son sort en tant qu'éventuel loup-garou.

Kisses les filles et à très bientôt.Julia.

**Vert émeraude :** Non il n'y a pas de surprise, Harry n'est pô un vilain loup-garou, par contre il n'y a pas de suite…

Ne me frappez pas je n'y suis pour rien. Voilà gros bisous et . Julia.


End file.
